And then there was the Moon Child
by Purpleguiese
Summary: My 1st fic. A mysterious student is brought to Pro.X's school. Her past is unknown and dark. Ro&Lo become close to her as well each other as they begin to help uncover her past and the results will be unworldly! Expect big things everyone. Please review
1. The New Arrival

Title: And then there was the Moon Child  
  
Author: Lunar Eclipse/Sho-Mesha  
  
Pairings: My favorite Ro/Lo. Iris/Neo. I've created kind of like an all around most-powerful mutant girl named Iris who is basically the shit, and eventually she's gonna meet a guy named Neo, and there relationship gets better from there. The Ro/Lo may be slow at first, since I have to get Iris established, but it will come.  
  
Summary: {not good at these} A new student is brought to Professor Xavier's "school for the gifted" and seems to have amnesia. She doesn't know anything about her past, and has just been wandering around the world for 4 years. She quickly becomes and "outsider" among "outsiders" because, of her colorful, but strange looks, and powers beyond Pro. X's most wildest and extravagant dreams. She will constantly surprise everyone with her weird and unique powers.  
  
Words to the Readers: This is my very first fic ever, so plez no heated criticism, but constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Makes me write better. If you see something I messed up, or something that could be improved plez tell me. Please when I introduce a new character tell me what you think of them.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em. Don't sue. I only own Iris, Neo, a few other characters and the story line. Wish I owned Logan though *evil grin*  
  
Notes: I'm not at all good with accents and all, so I won't make an ass of myself and try to hard, unless I can get at least 10 people to tell me to try and get it then I won't continue to do it. Stars mean thoughts  
  
Chapter: The New Arrival  
  
"I thought I would bring her to you Charles", said John Harrington thoughtfully. He looked at his long time friend knowingly. He thought this girl mutant would be better at the mansion, than hidden in his small invisible community for some mutant outcast. Charles inspected the girl for a moment, noticing the weirdest coloration he had ever seen on a mutant.  
  
"How did you find her", Charles asked slightly amused by the look on his friends face.  
  
"I came across her by the strangest way Charles. She just floated down from the sky six nights ago. A few of the people in my community say a beam of light came from the moon, and she came through it. Anyway she's not moved since Charles, don't know why. Nothing could rile her.  
  
Ororo, Jean, Scott, and Professor X all looked thoughtfully at the girl lying before them.  
  
"I leave her here with you all. Hope you can solve this weird riddle, about why she won't wake. Please keep me informed about the child Charles", John said bowing slightly, turning and leaving them all to their thoughts.  
  
"Where the hell is er'body!?" Logan stalked down the halls, a trademark scowl plastered on his face. What he was searching for a really a good argument right now, or something to preoccupy his mind. He mumbled something inaudible as he looked from left to right looking for a sign of anybody. He especially wanted to find One-Eye. Arguing with that dick had always been a stress reliever. Making that One-Eyed freak flustered and seeing him storm off was always a major up point in his day. As he looked around he passed the door to the medical lab. He smirked. He couldn't find Cyke, so Jean would have to do. "A second past time", he shrugged, as he walked to the door.  
  
As he walked in, he saw everyone gathered around what looked like a long colorful.thing. He walked up nodding to them as they nodded back.  
  
"What's goin' on", he asked looking down at the colorful bundle of a girl that laid on the same table he remembered being on when he'd first arrived here.  
  
"This mysterious mutant child was brought to us by a friend of the Professor's", Ororo said, not taking her eyes off the girl. Logan noticed that for some unknown reason, Ororo was touching the girl's arm, and trailing it along her arm, as if testing for something.  
  
"We don't know how to wake her," Scott said nonchalantly, not from the lack of worry, but not wanting to talk to Logan.  
  
"Any thoughts how to wake her," Jean said under slightly low lids aimed toward Logan.  
  
Logan smirked at her, and she blushed furiously. Jean had always been a slight problem. True, he started the flirting, but hell it was just a game. Sure he wanted her in bed, but that was about it. He had recently found out that her feelings were beginning to lean slowly but surely toward him. Sure it was ok to flirt with her, it wasn't hard, hell a few words spit here and there and she was lust stricken. Though, he mostly did it out of pure red- hot spite for that goody two shoes prick suck up Scooter. Scott, whatever. He looked around, and his eyes settled on Ororo. She wore some tight leather pants, and a small white tank top with a floral design on it. Over it she had a long black leather jacket. Her hair was flowing freely in her face as she looked down at the girl child. Logan had really never realized how mesmerizing she was. Well, he had, that first day he had been introduced to her. True she was a hot little number, but she had never shown an interest in him or his bed, or that kind of interest in anyone actually so he just stuck to swift "heys" and once every blue moon conversations.  
  
"No.No thoughts," he said not too concerned. As he looked down though, he became more curious about the color haphazard mutant.  
  
"Electricity," Ororo said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.  
  
They all looked at her, as if she had grown three different heads.  
  
"Look," Ororo said, touching the girl slightly. "When I touch her, I feel charges coming from her. Positive charges. If my assumptions are correct, an exact jolt of electricity may rile, or even revive her."  
  
"I'll leave it in your hands Ororo," Professor X stated calmly, trusting her completely.  
  
"Everyone back away," Ororo, said eyes turning white.  
  
Everyone began to back away looking as the wind began to blow. The small skyline hole that had been placed in the ceiling to let in sunlight began to open. Everyone had sustained good distance, as Ororo began to slightly float. She suddenly struck the girl with three bolts of lightning. The girl rose slightly into the air, then landed soundlessly back down unto the med table. Ororo drifted back down to the ground, and they all gathered around the table, hoping for a sign.  
  
See ya later!! 


	2. Powers & New Guardians

Chapter 2: Powers and New Guardians  
  
*Death is a release  
  
It beckons for your soul You have only to answer the call Never fear death  
  
Its warm embrace will hold you tight As you forget the times That you have forgotten yourself Never fear death  
  
The cry of a stoned heart will not be heard As the wind blows warm whispers to its lover You are nothing in a world of vast nothingness Embrace your death; never fear death*  
  
These were the first thoughts that registered in the girl's head. As she opened her eyes, she was met with kind blue ones staring down at her.  
  
*Who is that?! Where am I?!* Though all this was running through the girl's head, she stayed calm. She looked straight up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Do you think it worked Ro," Scott said, walking up behind her.  
  
"She made quick eye contact with me, so I think she will be ok Scott," Ororo said brushing a small strand of purple hair out of the girl's face.  
  
It seemed Logan was the only one, who realized what the kid was doing. She was very slowly moving her muscles to see if she was strapped in any way at all. The movements were so slight, that even to Logan, it almost looked as though she were not moving at all.  
  
*"Slick kid."*  
  
Ororo turned to ask Jean a question, when all of a sudden; she felt a swift wind blow by her. She turned quickly to see the girl standing away from them all, crouching slightly, holding a long pole arm with a very wicked looking blade on the end. Ororo looked and saw the look of contempt, and deep-rooted hatred in her eyes. A slight tremor went down her back, as she thought about being attacked with something like that. She had never seen such a beautiful and exotic looking weapon before, though this girl seemed to know how to use this, still very deadly weapon, with fatal accuracy.  
  
They all seemed slightly taken aback by this girl readying for the attack. They also noticed for the first time, that this was no young girl, it couldn't be. She was very scantly dressed, only wearing a very short pair of lavender shorts, a lavender sport like bra hugging her upper body tightly, and covering this was a black pair of suspenders. She wore a see through long shell like jacket, which was purple and hung slightly to the floor. She had a woman's figure that she was obviously proud of. She was quite tall around 6'0 give or take an inch. She had a slim waste, and an abdomen that showed off a nice six-pack. Her legs were slim and well toned, and were a creamy caramel color, just as all the rest of her skin. Though, she had all this muscle, she still seemed female, not overly muscular.  
  
As everyone looked at this, it was not what caught them as amazing, but her coloring. Her hair was thick, long, and wavy, dragging on the floor behind her. The roots of her hair were pink, and it went on this color till her hair reached her ear, from there it was a lovely dark purple. It was this color until it reached the floor. From there it was sky blue. Her eyebrows and eyes could not be seen, for she wore a pair of dark glasses. She moved slightly, which pulled everyone from his or her thoughts.  
  
"We are not going to hurt you," Charles said wheeling slightly towards her.  
  
She looked skeptical and crouched lower, spinning the pole arm with graceful accuracy, making it disappear. She noticed that the woman with the blond hair was not looking at her angrily, nor was the funny-haired man (guess who), or the man in the wheelchair, but the guy with the laser glasses was staking towards her slowly, as was the woman with red hair. All of a sudden Jean and Scott ran in opposite directions and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't fight us, it will be useless," Scott said securing her wrist.  
  
They walked her toward the doors, smirking as she walked by Logan. Before they could blink, she flipped backwards through the gap by her arms and kicked the duo in the chest, sending them flying into some medical items.  
  
"I like this kid," Logan said, looking amused at the two picking themselves up. It must have been some hella-fied kicks because; they were gasping for breath, and holding their chest.  
  
"She seems very skilled with her powers Logan. We don't know what she may be capable of," Ro said looking seriously at him as he just smirked.  
  
Professor X went slowly towards her, but she moved away. Jean and Scott stood, readying for another attack, until the girl held her arms straight up. She held her right hand directly in front of her, and suddenly brought her left hand down in great swift force, replacing the position of her right hand at her left side, simultaneously bringing her right hand down by her side. Suddenly a thick impenetrable ring of fire appeared around Jean and Scott.  
  
"What da hell!" Logan's eyes got a little wide at the site.  
  
"Please young lady stop this," Charles pleaded, not wanting them to get hurt.  
  
She ignored his plea, and repeated the phase, this time bringing down lightning to infuse with the fire. Jean and Scott tired to find away to get out, but fail.  
  
"Jean do it," Scott whispered  
  
The girl was about to repeat the phase, until Jean threw up her hand to stop her. The girl stopped, but did not panic. Instead she looked around to find who was trying to hold her, and her eyes fixed on Jean. She relaxed a bit, standing with an amused looked on her face, as if to say "what da hell do you think you are doing, trying to stop me.ha!" Ororo looked at the girl very interested in what the girl would do next, but cautious for her teammates. Pro. Charles had cautioned her and Logan back, telling them to keep their distance. Ro, looked over at Logan who was looking at the "woman" with a great amount of interest and amusement.  
  
"Do you find this amusing Logan?"  
  
"Hell yeah darlin, I do," not taking his eyes off the scene.  
  
Ororo shook her head, rubbing her temple, and then looking up at him curiously. He had never called her darlin before, but she shook off an offbeat thought, and forgot about it.  
  
All of a sudden, the girl ran with such speed and grace, that it could put a cheetah to great shame. She ran through the dangerous ring she had put up and past the duo inside. By this time she was about an inch off the ground, and as she passed Jean, she turned and it seemed like an invisible force knocked Jean towards the fire and lightning. Scott grabbed her. The girl spun gracefully in the air and landed silently on her feet, only a few inches away from Ororo, Logan, and Pro. X.  
  
The Professor had felt an immense mental power coming from the girl when Jean had been knocked to the floor.  
  
"Will you please put out the fire," Ororo said pointing to the fire ring.  
  
The girl looked defiantly at the Ororo, but eventually raised her hand and snapped her fingers, never taking her gaze away from Ororo, emphasizing that she was not following a command, but doing it of her own accord. The fire was gone, but the lightning remained encircling them.  
  
"That too!" Ororo said, once more pointing at the circle, not screaming or angry with the girl, but surprised that this girl seemed to have a slightly twisted since of humor.  
  
The girl only leaned her head slightly down smirking, looking evil, crossing her arms over her chest, and once more snapping her fingers.  
  
"Thank you" Ororo and Pro. X said in unison.  
  
"Nice touch there kid," Logan said smiling slightly at her.  
  
The girl looked at him a little confused, but swiftly let it flee from her face as quickly as it had come. Scott held Jean's head in his lap, and the same time firing at the girl. Before the beam connected, the girl turned around and looked at the beam. Her eye twitched as the beam was about to connect to her chest, but it was dissolved into nothingness, before it even touched solid matter. She raised her hand and the pole arm appeared. She stalked toward him until Ororo grabbed her arm slightly. The girl stopped her movements, but not without shooting death dagger glares at Ororo, then she growled slightly, made the pole arm disappear, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Is she ok Scott?" Ororo said walking towards them, followed by Pro. X.  
  
Logan walked up next to the girl and looked at her. She looked back.  
  
"Ya know kid, I kinda came to be here da same way. I was hooked to a machine with needles in me; you didn't get that. Fought for a little while too, just not like this," he said pointing around to the damage she had caused. The girl shrugged and huffed.  
  
"Ya don't trust us, do ya kid? Not sayin ya should, but ya should think of dis place as a sort of protection. See that man over there, that's Professor Charles Xavier, kids call him Pro. X, I call him wheels."  
  
From that comment he earned a small low laugh from the girl. He looked down at her. Somehow she was pulling him, like there was a connection between them that he could not place.  
  
"Anyway that man can offer a sorta protection from the humans."  
  
He saw her visible tense at the word humans. He wondered what this kid had been through.  
  
"I don't know what ya've been through kid, but I'd have ta be sorely slackin to not tell ya tensed up when I mentioned humans. I've had BAD experiences wit them. Well kid, I'm Logan. Da woman ya fought is Jean Grey, a telepath with telekinesis powers. Platinum beauty there is Ororo Monroe. She can manipulate weather. Guy holding Jean is ol' One-Eye. Uses those glasses to shoot those beams."  
  
"That's bout all I feel like sayin kid"  
  
The girl then pointed at Logan, as if expecting something. Logan looked at her wondering what the kid wanted.  
  
"What kid?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, legs slightly apart, smirk plastered, looking at Logan.  
  
"What is it kid! Don't just look at me! You can talk can't ya?"  
  
The girl looked up at him as though giving him an answer. He looked down at the girl feeling sorry for her.  
  
"You can't talk can ya kid? Hey didn't mean ta say that."  
  
She looked at him, and shook her hand.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure you be ok," realizing now that he was committing himself once again to another teenager. Marie had been the first, but know since she was dating Bobby, she didn't want his overprotective nature ALL the time. He was also glad that she was dating, so know her affections were not on him anymore, she had been like a daughter. He felt that this girl had never had anyone that was even remotely a father figure, and had probably been alone all her life; it was his opinion.  
  
"What did you do," Pro. X said more astonished than angry.  
  
The girl smiled slightly and pointed to her head.  
  
"What does that mean!" Scott screamed.  
  
The girl scowled again, and for some reason Logan went into protective mode.  
  
"He One-Eye! Watch that "high and mighty" tone of yurs. The girl can't speak!"  
  
As Logan said this, he looked at the girl, who now had surprise all over her face.  
  
"Just looking out for ya kid," he whispered to her.  
  
For the first time the girl smiled, a big, beautiful, radiant, smile.  
  
"Sorry about that young lady," Charles said smiling kindly.  
  
"I'm sorry about Scott, he is just upset. Can you show me what you did to Jean, and maybe make it better," Charles asked.  
  
The girl popped her neck and walked over to Ororo. She grabbed her hand and walked her to the middle of the floor. She then stood in front of her a few feet away. Ororo looked curiously as the girl pointed herself, then to her.  
  
"Do you want me to help you with something?" Ororo asked kindly.  
  
The girl shook her head yes, and dropped her hands to her side. Ororo did the same. The girl closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, everybody watching closely. Then the girl's pointer finger began to move in a clockwise circle by her side, as did Ororo's. Ororo looked down at her finger then to the girl. The girl's hand began to raise slowly, her finger still spinning. Suddenly Ororo felt electricity surging through her, and then it went through her finger and zapped the girl. The girl looked at her and thanked her with a nod, while the girl's finger continued to spin. Ororo moved slightly to the side standing by Logan. Then they all saw something. It seemed like visible air in invisible air was making a large, wide swirl spanning from her finger. The swirl moved around the room, as if looking for something. It settled over Jean's head.  
  
"Is that what you used to make Jean unconscious" Charles asked.  
  
The girl shook her head yes, and the swirl disappeared. She then pointed at Jean.  
  
"Can you make her better" Scott asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Please do it" Scott asked.  
  
The girl backed up a bit, to give herself room enough. She floated off the floor about a foot. She had her hand on her hip looking like she was concentrating. She raised her left hand and drew a symbol in the air, spun around once, and threw her left hand up. Over Jean formed a large blue ball with blue spurs inside floating and moving from side to side. She walked over to Jean raised her up, and put Jean in the ball. The girl walked toward the other side of he room, and held up the number four.  
  
"She'll have to be in there four hours," Ororo said.  
  
U Decide: If you have time plez answer, it will help my story in the long run. 1. Its obvious the girl and Jean are getting off on a badass note. Should I.. A. Stick with it and keep them out of each other's way. B. Put them head to head in combat every now and again to make Jean look bad. Or C. Eventually have them as halfway friends. 2. In your own words, tell me what you think of the girl so far. Plez no heated stuff, if you hate her that much just don't write, but if she could be improved tell me 


	3. Getting a name and making new friends

Chapter 3: Getting a name, and making new friends  
  
Ororo, Logan, and the girl walked down the hall. As they went the girl would occasionally stop and point to something, Logan and Ororo complying; telling her what was behind closed doors, or down corridors. When they stopped at a particular door, the girl stopped and raised a curious eyebrow, even though her shades were on.  
  
"Oh, we are going to the cafeteria," Ororo said, though she could not see the girl's curious look.  
  
"Figured ya'd be hungry kind, know I am," Logan huffed.  
  
"Are you hungry.umm. What is your name?"  
  
Logan looked at Ororo, then at the girl. Ororo was right. The kid didn't have a name, or she would have least found something to write it down for them.  
  
"Hey kid, ya really don't have a name." Logan said coming to stand in front of her.  
  
The girl looked up, pointed to her head, and shook her head no. Its not that she didn't have a name, it was that she could not remember it. Ororo looked thoughtfully.  
  
"How about we give you a name young lady." Ororo came to stand next to Logan, brushing up against his arm. Logan looked at her through the corner of his eye. Her hair was loose, framing her brown-skinned face beautifully. With her back slightly to Logan, he took the opportunity to check out Ororo's ass. He smirked, as he realized how good she fitted leather. True, he had never seen another woman fit leather the way she could, filling out every nook and space. He looked back at her face, and saw that the Ororo was smiling warmly at the girl, as they seemed to be communicating between each other in someway. He looked at her, and a smile almost threatened to creep to his lips for reasons unknown  
  
*What da hell! Why am I lookin at her so intently?*  
  
Logan all at once, tried to pull his gaze away, but failed. As he looked, Ororo's gaze had drifted up his body, taking in his entire physique.  
  
*What a body! Wait! What am I thinking?!*  
  
Ororo shook her head. Where had that out of place thought come from? As she looked at Logan's face, she realized that he was staring at her intently. Ororo frowned.  
  
"See something you're interested in Logan?" Ororo stated scowling with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Maybe, I do darlin?"  
  
Ororo's scowl deepened, and she began to stride the opposite way of the cafeteria door. The girl ran after Ororo, and grabbed her arm. The girl shook her head furiously, trying to pull Ororo back to where they were previously standing. Ororo reluctantly was pulled back, then the girl pointed to Logan then Ororo, making a gesture indicating that she wanted no trouble between them.  
  
"You owe me an apology Logan."  
  
"Could say da same fer ya."  
  
"But you won't."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Still waiting for my apology."  
  
"Keep waiting."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Ya were lookin at me jus as hard darlin."  
  
Suddenly Logan wanted this argument. He hadn't had a good one in a long time, and Ororo was holding her own. Plus somewhere deep down inside, so far he didn't recognize it, he wanted to hear her sweet alto voice. Though, her voice had gotten a little louder, she was still quite calm. Ororo sighed and shifted her weight.  
  
"Logan how about a truce?"  
  
*Damn! I wanted ya ta retaliate Ro, not call a damn truce! Ah well, gonna have ta bait Ms. Monroe mo often.*  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Yeah darlin."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what darlin?"  
  
Ororo's eyes flashed a dangerous white, and Logan huffed and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
*She's good*.  
  
"Alright Ro," he said slightly agitated. He hadn't meant to make her mad, only goad her into a good argument.  
  
"No more fighting in front of the girl." Ororo stated.  
  
Neither noticed how the girl looked at them as if she was a little more than upset about this comment.  
  
"We need ta give da kid a name."  
  
"Yes, we were discussing that."  
  
"Discussing?" Logan looked curious.  
  
"I'll tell you later Logan."  
  
"So lets give this kid a name."  
  
"Honey, you tell us if you like it or not."  
  
The girl nodded, and Ororo started.  
  
"How about Kelly."  
  
She nodded no.  
  
"Brittany." Logan thought  
  
Once again no.  
  
The girl looked at Ororo as if telling her something.  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
"What did she say?" Logan asked.  
  
"That we should just call names, and she'll stop us if she likes it."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Mickey."  
  
"Amber."  
  
"Jennifer."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Rose."  
  
"Shirley."  
  
"Misty."  
  
"Chi."  
  
She stopped Logan.  
  
"Ya like that one?" Logan asked.  
  
She nodded no, and then looked at Ororo.  
  
"Logan, she just wants us to come up with a name that is different and unique like her."  
  
"How do ya know all this?" Logan asked pointing to the kid, and taken aback by Ororo's skill to interpret the girl's thoughts.  
  
"I just do Logan. We'll talk about that later. Now lets see if we can find her a name."  
  
The girl then stopped them and gestured them to come forward. They did.  
  
"What is it kid?" Logan looked at the girl.  
  
She suddenly pulled of her shades and opened her eyes.  
  
Logan and Ororo were shocked speechless.  
  
She had a blue and green eye, that showed all the emotion that she would let seep out. But what was the weirdest was that her eyes did not have regular pupils, but instead there was the colorings of each eye, and in the middle were swirls. Swirls that looked as if they could hypnotize someone to their death. Her eyebrows were pink with blue tips, and her eyelashes were long, plush and multicolored, though mostly purple. Ororo and Logan had never seen eyes like hers before. In their own way, they looked weirder than Remy's.  
  
"Your Iris' are so different." Ororo said, careful not to hurt the girl's feelings.  
  
"Logan looked at the girl and said, how bout we call ya Iris?"  
  
The girl jumped up and hugged Logan fiercely, then Ororo for giving Logan the idea.  
  
"So Iris, are you hungry?" Ororo said, while walking towards the cafeteria door.  
  
She shook her head, while pushing Logan toward the door.  
  
"Just try and fit in, and let us know if you have any problems, me and Logan will protect you Iris."  
  
Ororo spoke to Iris while opening the door to the noisy cafeteria. Iris and Logan winced lightly at the noise emitting from the cafeteria. They both had heightened hearing, though Logan's was more sensitive than Iris'. As the trio walked in, most people got quite, then the entire cafeteria was silent; all eyes on Iris. She then heard the whispers, the pointing, then came the laughing and snickering. Iris was never one to take any of these in stride, and Ororo had to back away as her hair began to static from Iris' raw power, and she raised her hand for her pole arm to appear. Before she could, Logan grabbed her hand and shook his head. Iris complied.  
  
"Everyone, as you were!" Ororo screamed, agitated that Iris was being treated this way.  
  
As the trio walked over to a corner table, Jubilee walked up.  
  
"Hey Professor Storm, Mr. Logan."  
  
"Hi Jubilee." Ororo nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Jubes." Logan huffed.  
  
"Who's this?" Jubilee asked, looking at Iris.  
  
"Jubilee, this is Iris. She will be attending at the school for the gifted from now on." Ororo smiled looking at the girl.  
  
"Oh cool, welcome to Mutant High Iris!" Jubilee held out her hand. I'm Jubilation Lee, everyone just calls me Jubilee.  
  
Iris shook the girl's hand and smiled. First kid that hadn't treated her like shit.  
  
"Ok Professor's {even though Logan isn't one} see ya later in class, Iris see ya round.  
  
"Before they could take two steps however, Marie, Bobby, and John appeared.  
  
"Hey Storm, Logan. Marie chided.  
  
"Hello Marie, Bobby, and John."  
  
"Hey kid what's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much, and a good day tah you too Miss Storm."  
  
"Who's the new girl Professor Storm?" John asked.  
  
As he said this Bobby winked at her from behind Marie. When he smiled at her, she frowned at shook her head.  
  
"This is Iris." Ororo said, as Iris bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm Marie, my names Bobby, John," they all said one after the other.  
  
She smiled slightly and nodded her head.  
  
"Don't talk much do ya." It was more a statement than a question John had stated.  
  
Logan took the offensive.  
  
"Hey kid, if she doesn't want ta talk, she doesn't have ta!"  
  
"Logan please." Ororo slid her hand around his arm and squeezed it slightly.  
  
Marie looked amused, Bobby curious, and John surprised.  
  
"Look kids, its just that she can't talk, and I don't want her treated no different 'cause of it." Logan huffed and looked at his arm, where Ororo still had a good grip, he smirked, but told her nothing.  
  
"We will take our leave of you now." Ororo stated, nodded to the trio, turned with Logan, followed by Iris, and walked to the table. Only when they were seated, did Ororo let go of Logan, to his slight agitation.  
  
"Hey Ro, we go get somethin?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'll bring ya somethin back Iris, if it's a'ight wit ya?"  
  
Iris nodded. Both Logan and Ororo then got up, and began walking towards the very crowded food line. They were going to be awhile.  
  
Iris looked around, and noticed a lot of the kids were looking at her.  
  
*What the hell are they looking at?! *  
  
So in her thoughts, she did not she the auburn haired Cajun come and quietly sit down beside her.  
  
Bonjour chere." Came the heavily accented voice of Remy Lebeau.  
  
Iris nodded, but did not smile, or turn her head to see him.  
  
"You lookz down in da dump chere."  
  
She nodded no.  
  
"My name Remy Lebeau."  
  
She held out her hand, and Remy took it and kissed it slightly. He looked up expecting to see a red-faced girl, but what he got was a stoned-faced woman. Remy then let her hand go.  
  
"Forgive Remy chere. He has been rude."  
  
He went to stand, but was gripped by his lengthy jacket, and pulled back down into the chair.  
  
"What tiz it chere?" Remy looked at her from behind his shades, only to meet hers.  
  
Iris pointed to his mouth, touched hers and shook her head.  
  
"Can you not speak chere?"  
  
She dropped her gaze. Remy pulled up a seat next to her and patted her hand softly.  
  
"Tiz a'ight chere. Diz iz not goin to stop mah from bein ya mon ami." Remy looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Besidez, ya will be tha only lady here ta rezizt Remy's charmz, besidez Stormy."  
  
Iris quirked an eyebrow he could not see, and laughed. Iris looked around for the first time, and noticed most of all the girls in the cafeteria were giving her death glares. She began to cry from laughter. She reached up and wiped the crimson tear from eye before Remy could see its color.  
  
"You tink dat'z funny une amie!" Remy shouted as he reached over and began tickling her. She laughed and swatted at him playfully as they tumbled out the chairs. For the first time, Iris didn't care about all the stares she was getting. Remy had a sense of humor, something she sorely needed in her life right now. Normally, when someone reached out to touch her, she would have taken the defensive, and moved out of their reach, but she didn't and she didn't know why. As they rolled on the floor, she stopped when their faces were only a hairs breath away. They were both shocked, not by closeness, but because, both of their shades had fallen off.  
  
Remy was speechless. Those big blue and green eyes, were beautiful. Those swirls, he could not help but look into her eyes. The swirls were swirling, but he dodn't know why.  
  
"Wow!" was all Iris could think, Remy's eyes were red. Red! They had black lines around them. Red on black, how weird, but they were the objects of beauty, nonetheless.  
  
"Belle!" (beautiful) Remy said as he reached down his hand and helped her to her feet. She nodded her head "Thanks", and sat.  
  
Iris pointed to his eyes and nodded, as if complying with what he had said about her eyes about his.  
  
"Oh no my une amie (dear friend). Remy's eyes not pre'ty. Eyez have a'ways scared people my une amie.  
  
Iris shook her head furiously, pointed around the cafetria, and scowled pointed to Remy's eyes and smiled.  
  
"You s'rious une amie?" Remy had never been told his eyes were beautiful before, not even by Stormy. He was told they were scary, devilish etc, but beautiful.  
  
Just then Ororo and Logan walked up, carrying three trays of food.  
  
"Hey Stormy, Logan." Remy said in his normal accented voice.  
  
"Hello Remy, how have you been?" Ororo asked, while Logan grunted and nodded.  
  
"Been fine Stormy, and Bonjour ta you to Logan."  
  
"I've been quite well. I see you met our latest addition to the school. Remy Lebeau, meet Iris. Ororo was standing between the two, and smiling.  
  
"Glad dat we get off on right foot Iriz." He kissed her hand again as he said her name with his heavy accent.  
  
She bowed slightly and smiled, pinching under his chin with her thumb and pointer finger fingernails.  
  
"Hey!" Remy said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Iriz iz one ta play gamez eh?"  
  
She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Well my mon petit chere amie (small darling friend), Stormy, Logan, az much az I hate ta, Remy mus' bid ya'll farewell for now." Remy bowed slightly and left.  
  
"See ya've met our local bayou rat." Logan laughed as he dug into his food.  
  
Iris laughed at his comment, knowing he was only playing.  
  
"He is a true friend to have Iris." Ororo said while tasting some of her food.  
  
Iris looked the way Remy had left, and smiled, while drinking the dark liquid called Dr. Pepper. 


	4. Comprehensive Knowledge

Words to Readers: If everyone continues to review, I will continue to write. This is going to be an epic, I mean REALLY long, or at least that's what I'm hoping. I'm having some crucial issues going on in my life right now, but I'm going to try an update an all my conveniences, be they good or bad. Who knows, if this goes well (though this ff might take a while) I might write a Bulma/Vegeta epic. I LOVE them.  
  
Disclaimer: Yahda Yahda, don't own X-Men, don't own those names up there, Bulma/Vegeta don't belong to me. They belong to the authors, whatever on to the story.  
  
Shout Outs: Big Ups to DredsongsDagger for being the 1st person to review my story. And what a review, please don't get me full of myself Tress. I see your point with Remy/Iris, and if you would like to see them that much, and since you were the 1st person to review, maybe just maybe when I'm finish, I'll do a quick fic with them. Also much love to goddess123452003, escape5 (your review made me cry!), Musiqboy, and PinkandBrunette for those great reviews. I really appreciate the things you wrote. I will try to update every Sunday, but if I can get some chapters in earlier of course I will.  
  
Chapter 4: Comprehensive Knowledge  
  
It had been a month since Iris had been written into her classes, and though she still got the odd looks, she was enjoying her classes, her few friends, and most of all Logan, Ororo, and Remy thoroughly. Ororo taught history, Scott taught mechanics (dealing with cars, motorcycles etc.), and Jean taught mathematics. Ororo and Jean would fluctuate between English classes, Remy taught her how to party and drink until the clubs would close, the bars were dry and they were out of cash, and Logan taught her even more attitude than she already had. On this particular day, she was headed to Pro. X's office to talk to him about some class additions she was thinking about. She wanted to add a self-defense class, as well as a special class for mutants like Bobby and John, to teach them how to harness their power to its full potential, but who to do it? Before she could get far, she was stopped by a group of girls that she hadn't gotten along with during her stay. They were Eliz, Courtney, and Brittany, all dressed in their usually prep/slut clothing. She didn't feel like it today.  
  
"What an unpleasant surprise. Wouldn't you say freak?" Eliz purred viciously, as the other two laughed. Everyone knew Eliz was the head leader and the other two were tag alongs.  
  
Iris frowned and waved a dismissive hand, while placing her other on her hip.  
  
"Oh forgive me. I forgot you couldn't speak for yourself freak." Brittany said while snickering.  
  
Iris went to walk by, but stopped as she felt Eliz throw up her invisible barrier. If she didn't have the control she did, she would have run into it. She turned around and glared through her shades. Iris saw the girl visible shake.  
  
"Please don't look at me with those horrid eyes. They are scaring me, they are so ugly. You better not take those shades off." Eliz said, while shaking and emphasizing her point.  
  
Iris had tried to control herself, but too late. Her fist began glowing gold, as she made her energy surround them. She was ready for a good slaughter.  
  
"Save that for the tournament freak." Courtney said in her slightly British tongue, and quite angry.  
  
Iris would have not complied, but her curiosity was quirked by the word "tournament". No matter what happened she loved fighting.  
  
Iris looked slightly curious.  
  
"Poor freak. Ugly and ignorant, it is not a good combination. Once a year Professor Xavier holds a tournament to see how all of our powers are faring, and developing. There are multiply categories in the fight ranging from mental power to grace in fighting."  
  
Iris shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Silly rabbit. The Professor and Professor Jean are the host of this tournament. Using their mental capacity, they have created a totally simulated split world for this tournament. They created so that nothing the government, spies etc. can pick it up, so we are safe." Eliz finished her explanation leaning against the wall.  
  
Iris shook her head understanding, and glided past them coolly.  
  
"See you at the tournament." Eliz taunted.  
  
Iris threw her hand over her shoulder, and politely gave her a "fuck you." She continued on her way to her destination. As she walked through the walls, she realized that she made no noise while walking. She began making slight noises every now and again, to let anyone know she was coming.  
  
*Why am I so different?* Iris thought off handedly.  
  
When she made it to the entrance to Pro. X's door, it was already open.  
  
She walked in and smiled.  
  
"Good afternoon Iris, how have your classes been going? Well I hope."  
  
Iris came and gave him a slight hug around his shoulders, and kissed his forehead. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"So you have come to discuss some important things on your mind, I think." Charles said, with his head leaning on his hand.  
  
Iris nodded in agreement.  
  
He pulled out an elegant purple feather felt pen, and some paper.  
  
"Your favorite writing utensils Iris." Charles smiled kindly, while handing her the materials.  
  
"Please let me know what's on your mind Iris."  
  
Iris grabbed the pen, and began writing. Professor Charles could never get enough of her elegant handwriting. He had never seen handwriting such as hers. Just when he had thought that maybe it could be Old English or French Script, he would look at it closely and know that he assumptions were incorrect. He looked as her hand glided quickly, but very effectively across the paper.  
  
Iris loved writing, but she had not really noticed until now how different her handwriting was, hell she didn't even know were she had learned to write. Charles looked as the words formed, and she soon handed him the paper, which said:  
  
My classes have been going very well, and I am enjoying myself completely Pro. X. I am here hoping to get some answers. I was wondering if you would consider placing some additional classes to our schedules. One being a class of self-defense, which I have no suitable idea, why we do not have one of these already. The other being a specialty class for the mutants like Bobby and John. I was hoping that this class would provide them with the skills such as extreme self-control, and going to the limits of their powers without hurting themselves. I was also hoping to learn more about this tournament that I heard about while journeying here.  
  
The Professor read over the paper, as if giving his quick mind time to really process the questions and suggestions.  
  
"I have been considering adding a self-defense class for some time, and now you are reinforcing it, so I will get to that right away. Concerning your second class, I will truly consider it.  
  
Suddenly, Ororo walked in with a stack of papers, followed by Logan, Scott, and Jean. Scott still felt uncomfortable around Iris, and Jean still had a grudge that became deeper by the minute. Ororo, though the girl was obviously not a 'girl', still felt the need to protect her; as well Logan felt the same way.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone." Professor said, laying Iris' paper down.  
  
Everyone said their hellos and took seats or stood. Ororo sat next to Iris and gave her a warm smile, which was returned.  
  
"I am glad you are here Iris. We are here to discuss you, so you would do well to stay." Ororo said though really speaking to Charles.  
  
Iris quirked and eyebrow while taking off her glasses.  
  
"Yeah kid. Heard ya been doin good in ya classes, so everyone's here ta congratulate ya." Logan walked over to stand by her side in the chair looking like a protective father. Iris looked up and smirked. She really did enjoy Logan's company, and his attitude as well.  
  
"Professor, Iris has some unusual potential with mechanics." Scott walked to the Professor and gave him three sketches of two motorcycles and a car.  
  
"These sketches show remarkable detail and a talent that I have not seen before. At first I thought that these sorts of mechanics were impossible, but Iris showed me it could be done. Everyone, Iris made a vast improvement on the X Jet. She created technology that made the X Jet completely invisible, and now even quieter than before. She also created two missiles. These missiles are fueled by her ...umm...different power." Scott finished his speech, looked at Iris, and realized she was smiling at him. Maybe just maybe she wasn't so bad, maybe.  
  
"Well Iris, it seems you have a lot of different talents we do not know about." Charles said while smiling.  
  
"Yes, well I was also stunned at her comprehensive knowledge about our history. Not just our history, but world history, as well as ancient history! Things about ancient history that are not written, but things she proved with the seemingly, easiest of knowledge. It is quite mind aching that she could answer questions that have not yet been answered by professionals all over the world, but when you hear some of the detailed explanations she offers, and you really think, they make since." Ororo had said all of this in a sort of rush, still surprised by Iris' utter and comprehensively raw knowledge.  
  
"My goodness! Well it seems we have a little genius in our mist. And Jean, how has he been going in your class?  
  
"Quite well Professor. She has a seemingly natural knack for math. She has come up with a few comprehensive equations." It seemed to everyone Jean was flattering Iris, but her and Iris knew better.  
  
"Iris was here discussing adding some new classes to the schedule. A self- defense class, and a "special class", for our mutants like Bobby and John. Further discussions will be needed to verify this particular class, but I think it is time for that self-defense class. Who would teach it I wonder." Charles wondered while looking at Logan, but then thinking other wise.  
  
*He might scare the younger children. He does not have a teacher kind of temper. *  
  
"Well Iris ya seem ta have made a good enough adjustment here. I'll see ya all later." Logan began walking toward the door.  
  
Before Ororo could think she asked calmly, "Where are you going Logan?"  
  
Logan turned around and smirked, while his eyes said something else...something only Ororo was aware of, but had yet to know what it was. "Headed to the danger room darlin."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Yeah Ro?" He knew she had said his name because he had called her darlin. If they were anywhere else, he would have started an argument. Here she needed to maintain her position. If it were anyone other than Ro, he would have said to hell with the position, but he didn't want to make her mad at him. He turned to leave. Iris followed after him.  
  
"Iris did you not want to talk about the tournament?" Charles called after her.  
  
She ran back and wrote a quick note:  
  
Professor, I know I was suppose to stay and talk, but I do hope you do not mind that I go with Logan. I expect a written review of this tournament to pick up later.  
  
"You are a demanding one, you know that Iris, but that is why I like you. You can expect to have that review by days end."  
  
Iris hugged Ororo and Professor Charles, nodded to Scott, sent Jean a thought that said "bitch", and turned to leave with Logan.  
  
"Well kid, ya and me are gonna go at it. That fine wit ya?"  
  
Iris laughed and pushed him slightly. Logan threw his hand leisurely around her tiny waste (not making in sexual contact, just having his wrist rest on her hip) and they walked out.  
  
Everyone talked for about 15 more minutes, but soon they left Charles office, all having papers to grade. As Ororo went towards her room, and Scott and Jean went towards the kitchen, Scott looked at his watch.  
  
"It's getting late Jean. Already 6:00."  
  
But Scott's words fell to deaf ears as Jean was thinking about how much she disliked Iris. That bitch constantly stood her up in her class, had everyone on her side, and know was making moves on Logan. "Jean." Logan was HER'S to make moves on!! She had never had violent tendencies or a violent nature, but ever since the day she came, she had not liked her (and the fact she had really done a job on her). "Jean." She had to stay in that bubble she had created for a long time.  
  
"Jean!" Scott said for a third time.  
  
"Oh! Yes Scott."  
  
"Are you okay Jeannie?" Scott asked while putting his hand around her shoulder.  
  
"Yes Scott. I was only thinking about something rather important.  
  
"What." Scott coaxed.  
  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself about honey. Come on I'm hungry," Jean, said smiling and grabbing his hand.  
  
*I'll find a way to make her pay *  
  
Oooh! What can Jeannie be thinking to get back at Iris? What is this tournament all about that was recently brought to Iris' attention? Why does Iris know these things about ancient history that Ororo is so shocked about? When the hell does Neo come into the picture? All it will be explained in later chapters!  
  
-Sho-Mesha 


	5. Parental Bonding

Disclaimer: Must I really say I don't own them over and over again? Okay. I don't own X-Men. Note to Readers: (* *) this means something I'm telling you all.  
  
Chapter 5: Parental Bonging  
  
"Ya fight pretty descent kid." Logan growled, barely moving out of the way of an uppercut. They were fighting all-out. No powers save their unnatural endurance, speed, coordination etc. Logan had never thought that Iris had these kinds of moves, and it was taking him to the farthest he had been in a while, damn he was loving it. He threw a roundhouse kick that landed in her side. As it did, she back flipped and let her foot land to his face. They both flew back, Logan landed on his feet, and Iris flipped (she likes flipping doesn't she?) on her hands to a handstand. Iris held her side for such a quick second; it looked as if she did not do it all. Logan wiped a little blood draining down his chin, and waited a few more seconds while his body used his healing factor to put his noise back in place, but before it could finish she lunged at him with such force, the wind around her whistled. He went on the defensive pushing her back at little, just enough to give him room to throw her into the wall. Iris' feet connected with the wall, and she used it as a spring and jumped off the wall, throwing herself at Logan. He grabbed her, and as they lunged at the other wall, they were in a tangled ball passing licks back and forth.  
  
"Fuck Iris! If I knew we were gonna fight this long, I wouda prepared." Logan told her as he hit her in the face, and the lick was only returned. Before either could move, they hit the wall with such force, anyone else would be in the med wing for a week. When Logan moved the rubble and pulled himself up, Iris was already up and in a defensive stance, looking as though she had never connected with anything. She wore a loose pair of gray sweet pants and a white tank top with the X-Men insignia in the middle. The shirt had been heavily damaged with cuts and rips, but the skin underneath was fine. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back, with a gold round hair clip around the end. Logan realized that at the nap of her neck she had wrapped her hair in a semi large bun, just enough so her hair would not drag the ground. She had opted for no shoes. Her eyes were not covered, so she looked like a little cartoon character. Logan pulled himself up, feeling the last remains of his body healing itself from the deep cuts and abrasions.  
  
"Hey kid, I'd love ta stay here and fight some more, but I'm hungry, and I know ya are too.  
  
Logan looked at Iris' face, as if for the first time the word 'food' was registering in her head. She put her hand on her stomach and laughed.  
  
"Knew ya were hungry. Lets go."  
  
Iris huffed and bent down in a race stance. Logan knew what she wanted, and he gladly complied. They raced all the way to the kitchen.  
  
Logan looked in the icebox for a moment and then turned around.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
Iris nodded yeah.  
  
Logan stuck the pizza in the oven and pulled a seat next to Iris. They sat in silence for a moment, and then Logan noticed that his sweat pants had a large cut across the leg.  
  
*Must have been from the wall *  
  
Then for the first time, Logan noticed just how weary Iris' faced looked. She really wasn't a kid, in fact she looked like she could be at most 24, but that was to his eyes. To anyone else she would have been perceived as a teenager. He saw her eyes that gave away much more than her face could. They were ageless eyes, eyes that might have seen the end of the world, but would never let anyone know, things that would frighten the fiercest of men into submission, things that had aged her too early. Logan noticed that she was still extremely exotic and beautiful despite these very few flaws. Logan saw the slight look of utter concentration on her face. That was the same look she had had the first day she had been brought here, and no matter her mood, that look always remained, even if it was very faint, he could see it at all times.  
  
Iris looked up to see Logan staring at her intently. She looked down at his hands, and saw where his claws came out. She snaked her hand over to his, and touched the spots where they would appear. She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Yeah Riz they hurt when they come out, all the time." Logan said toneless, calling her by her nickname that him and Ororo had given her."  
  
Iris walked to a drawer in the kitchen and got a small piece of paper and a pencil, and sat back down. She wrote the words: How did you get them?  
  
Logan read the words, and sighed, something he didn't do too often. This girl... no woman had weaseled her way under his skin since the first day in the cafeteria.  
  
"Ya wanna hear this ki...Iris?" He had told himself that this was not a kid, and she most likely would not liked to be called as such.  
  
Se shook her head yes.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes became slightly bigger, and her face too attentive for her own good. Logan smirked. She was obviously sincere about wanting to hear him.  
  
"I really don't know how. Have no idea in hell, how I got this shit in my body. This metal runs through my entire body." He ran his hands through his hair. How was he suppose to tell her everything. He knew she would accept no less than everything and the truth.  
  
"I have...uumm..." Iris encouraged him on by pulling closer to him and patting his hand and smiling. Logan smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.  
  
"I have nightmares Riz. Fucked up nightmares. I don't know what the hell they all mean. They're just pieces to a big ass puzzle I can't solve. All I know is that I was some kind of experiment. Of course, this metal isn't natural. I see em' smiling in my nightmares." Logan said through clenched teeth as his hands formed fist, and his claws started sliding in back and forth. Iris calmed him, as he continued.  
  
"Humans. Toasting to their little fucking experiment. I know that I was a lab rat to someone, but who I don't know. I don't know who I was before 15 years ago. Woke up in the snow in Canada. Sometimes I can't sleep at all. Marie tried ta wake me up one night, and I put my claws through her back." He had said the last sentence with bitterness."  
  
He looked up at Iris. That had been one of the hardest things; to tell her all of his most secret moments, but he trusted Iris completely. He felt SLIGHTLY better that now someone else knew, and who better to tell, but this person, though he hadn't known her long, which he felt was quickly becoming like a da...good friend. When he looked up at her again he was shocked to see the crimson tears flowing freely from her now red film covered eyes. He pulled quickly to her side and put his hands around her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong Iris? Tell me!  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"If this is pity, please stop it now! He ordered.  
  
Iris put her head on his shoulder, as her tears fell to his shirt leaving bloodstains.  
  
"What's wrong with you Iris?" Logan asked now concerned. He had told her if it was pity to stop crying, but he knew her well enough to know it wasn't pity.  
  
*And why in da hell are her tears blood? *  
  
"Iris come on write somethin'. Why are ya cryin'? Why are ya tears blood?  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"I am crying because, I have nightmares too. Horrible nightmares. I do not sleep at night because, it feels as if they will engulf me, and I should be doomed to never see the warm light again." Iris whispered in his ear through a raspy voice, because of her crying. Logan heard it all clearly though, and he also heard her very heavily accented voice. It almost sounded like, though, she was speaking English, it was on the verge of becoming another language. But hell she was talking!  
  
"Ya can talk!"  
  
As quick as the tears had appeared, they just stopped. Only note that she had been crying were the two trails of now dry blood going down her face. She sat up, no longer leaning on Logan's shoulder. She wiped her face, getting the blood off.  
  
"Yes I have full use of my vocals. Forgive me for the deception. I suppose that me deceiving all of you was not proper manner, but it was necessary for personal reasons I assure you." Iris said looking at him.  
  
"Well damn! And all this time I felt sorry for ya." Logan said though he said it laughing."  
  
"I never asked for your pity, nor did I have you think I needed it Logan." She said smiling.  
  
Logan stopped laughing and asked her a serious question.  
  
"Tell my about your nightmares Riz."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said No."  
  
"Why."  
  
Iris huffed.  
  
"Logan, yes I know I may have coaxed you into telling me your troubles, but mine are not easily put into words. Mine are pieces, just as yours are, but mine are quick etches through my already troubled mind. So much on my mind plus the nightmares. It aches sometimes you know, it actually aches my mind; it is why I do not sleep. I truly want you to know my thoughts, just as I know yours, but as I have stated already, I cannot put them into words. The incredible Iris scared of her own dreams."  
  
Iris stood and held her hands out in exaggeration and emphasize of her point.  
  
"Oh the comprehensive irony in ones own life. It boggles ones mind to think that life is ruled by unpredictable irony. That is forces you into your own fate of unknowing and that ever present unpredictability and uncertainty."  
  
Logan was speechless. She knew something he didn't, for her to be speaking of irony in such a way. It could have been that they both had the nightmares, but Logan felt that it would be a long time before he understood her little speech she had just given. He did not know how right he was.  
  
"Iris."  
  
Iris turned around and looked at Logan.  
  
"Yes Logan."  
  
She then realized what she had said, and sat down quickly.  
  
"I won't make ya say anything ya don't wanna. When ya can put 'them' into words,......will ya tell me?  
  
"Yes Logan. You will be the first soul that I will tell.  
  
They stood and hugged each other, as she whispered a "thank you" in his ear.  
  
"Ya welcome Riz." He whispered back.  
  
As they backed away, she glanced at the clock.  
  
"My god, it is 3:25, and I believe we engaged in fighting at 6:15, ended at 1:30, and arrived here at 1:45.  
  
"Damn." Logan whistled. "We were fightin that long?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"And talkin that long too?"  
  
"Believe so."  
  
All of a sudden.  
  
"Iris do ya smell somethin'?"  
  
Iris sniffed.  
  
"My god!"  
  
They looked at each other and said at the same time.  
  
"The pizza!"  
  
Logan ran to the oven, and opened it, only to have large clouds of smoke appear, him cursing expletives while dropping the pizza, and the smoke alarm going off.  
  
"Oh god, we are about to make a spectacle."  
  
"So what."  
  
Everyone soon came running in, including most of the students, Scott, Jean, and Ororo. They looked around and saw a stone face Iris, an agitated Logan, and a fucked up pizza, and pizza pan on the floor. Logan had noticed that when everyone walked in, Iris' face became unreadable again. Not that he couldn't read anything, even when she was happy or when she had just cried, it had been a little softer when they had talked.  
  
"What happened here?" Scott asked, obviously agitated he had been awakened.  
  
"What the hell does it look like One-Eye?" Logan smirked. "We burned a pizza."  
  
Ororo walked around Scot and the children, and revealed herself to Iris and Logan. She looked at Iris, and the woman only smirked and bowed slightly. She looked at Logan, and all of a sudden, she became fixed in place by his heated gaze.  
  
Logan was speechless. All he could get out was a low "Damn", from his throat. Ororo had on a white robe that hung a few inches below her knees. A silk sash belted it low at the waist, and the neckline was low in a V shape. He realized that she had a matching nightgown underneath. It seemed to come just a few inches above the knees. Both of them hugged her body somewhat. Her thick white hair was pulled into a loose braid. He hadn't even looked at Jean, who was obviously a little more than mad about this, but Ororo was too hypnotizing. Then Remy came around.  
  
"Hey une petite chere amie. What da ruckus be about."  
  
Iris looked at Logan, who smiled, and as she walked past him and to Remy's side, she leaned into him and whispered.  
  
"We had a little mishap Remy. Oh and please do not say anything yet, about my voice."  
  
Remy was shocked, but he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her squarely on the lips. Iris was shocked speechless (wouldn't this be a pun?), but when she saw his eyes, she only smiled. She knew he hadn't meant anything by it, and she loved making the girls jealous, and it'd be damned to hell if it didn't make them mad. She rubbed his cheek affectionately, and walked back to Logan. She walked up and stood in front of him. He had eventually stopped looking at Ororo, but only with great concentration. Iris thought to him:  
  
*Logan, do you see the despicable way that Jean is staring at me? How about you and me ...what is it you say..."stir up some fuckin' trouble" *  
  
Logan didn't think he could respond through mind communication, but hey if Jean hated Iris so much, then he love to help with that. He also looked at her funny, when she thought of the expletive in his head. She sounded funny as hell when she cursed. He knew what he was about to do might stir up trouble, but who gave a damn! As long as he knew, and Iris knew, that it was only a little fun. We walked up close behind her and put one hand leisurely around her neck and let his hand fall in front of her, while the other hand snaked around her waist. He rested his chin on her left shoulder, and began telling her something in her ear, so low that only they heard it. Ororo looked curious, but by the look in Iris' eyes, they were not being serious about this close contact, but only having fun about the uprising they were causing. The more they heard people talking, the more snickering could be heard from them. Remy could have peed his pants, when he saw this P.D.A (public display of affection). Remy could do nothing but look. He stormed out of the room, with a few of the girls following him, including Eliz, Courtney, and Brittany. Jean however, saw red. This girl was quickly becoming a nuisance.  
  
"So, first you stab Rogue in the chest, now you take a girl young enough to be your daughter. I must say Logan, you have outdone yourself this time." Scott said while smirking (*lot of that going on huh*).  
  
"Not just a girl young enough to be his daughter, but it is quite obvious that she is a very loose cannon." Jean added.  
  
Before the noises coming from the now small crowd (because most head either left with Remy, or gone back to bed) could be finished, Iris, not waiting for Logan to defend her, had backed into the shadows and completely disappeared. Everyone in the room looked around. Even the ever-on guard Logan could not find his mysterious friend. Only the ever-silent Ororo could see every now and again a quick flick of purple hair, but eventually even she could not see it. Scott, thinking fast, pulled Jean away from any shadows, but though they were not standing in the shadows they were completely surrounded. Ororo walked up to Logan.  
  
"Can you see her Logan?"  
  
"Nah. She has become da shadows I guess. That's just another one of her weird powers ta add to da list."  
  
"Yes, Iris just keeps amazing us doesn't she." Ororo said this; slightly suspicious at what had happened only a few minutes before.  
  
"Ya not implying nothin' are ya Ro?" Logan said slightly agitated that she would suspect something.  
  
"No. I am sorry Logan. I did not mean to imply anything."  
  
"Whateva Ro."  
  
"I am sorry Logan." Ororo stated, while walking up to him and looking him squarely in the eyes.  
  
Logan could barely take it. He hated it when Ororo looked at him with those bright blue eyes of hers. It made him weak, but only he knew it. Ororo got him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Look!" Ororo pointed to the shadows next to Jean and Scott.  
  
Before Scott could move Jean, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Jean!" Scott jumped to where she had been pulled, but it was nothing there, only shadows. Ororo and Logan ran over to the position Jean had been. They saw nothing. Soon they heard muffled noises that reminded them of someone running swiftly. They followed the noise to a dark corner in the living area. There they found Jean unconscious. They all ran over to her, and Scott picked her up and looked for any signs of extreme trauma. When he found none, he looked for signs of Iris. He found none until he saw her braid hanging from the ceiling. He went to shot a light beam but Logan tackled him to the ground before he could fire. Ororo ran to them both and stood between them for any real damage could occur.  
  
"Stop it! You are both acting very childish. Jean seems to only be unconscious and I will deal with Iris. Iris! Come down here at once!" She received no reply though, only the falling of her clothing from the ceiling then they heard a heavily accented voice  
  
"No. Let him go if he wishes it Logan. Be forewarned Scott, if you damage me I will shatter you and send your remains to the four corners of our vast earth."  
  
As she said this, they did not see her, only heard her voice from the tall ceiling and only seeing her hair hang from the darkness.  
  
"She can speak?!" Ororo eyes became wide. "How? Why did she not speak to use in the beginning?"  
  
"She had her own personal reasons Ro."  
  
"Yes I can speak. And I now speak to Scott. Your precious Jean is only unconscious. She tried and failed to attack me with her mental powers, but I seemed to have directed it back at her. What a shame." Iris said the last little bit with deadly sarcasm.  
  
"Take her to your room Scott." Ororo soothed him from his angry state.  
  
Scott picked up Jean, kissed Ororo on her forehead, and brushed passed Logan.  
  
"Were are you Riz?" Logan called upward toward the ceiling. No reply.  
  
Then Ororo and Logan felt the quickness of wind and the back door opening. They realized that Iris had grabbed her clothes and ran out the door and all they did was feel her after breeze.  
  
"She's fast." Ororo commented as her and Logan walked back to the stairs. "She seems to have her own agenda though."  
  
"Don't say that Ro. She's been through a lot. I can tell ya know."  
  
"Has she been talking to you Logan?" Ororo asked as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. We talked tonight. I think me and you need to get her by herself and talk to her."  
  
"Yes. We should consider that."  
  
As they made it to Ororo's door, she turned and looked at Logan.  
  
"Night Ro." He said looking into her vast blue eyes.  
  
"Goodnight to you as well Logan." Ororo stated feeling something deep inside of her.  
  
Since Iris had come to the school, Ororo and Logan had been spending a great deal of time with her, but also a great deal by themselves. She knew secrets about him, and vice versa. He had quickly become her best friend.  
  
Logan could not figure exactly what it was he felt for Ororo, he just knew with each passing day it was becoming stronger.  
  
"Well Logan are you going to go to bed, or stand her and stare all night?"  
  
"You're doin your share of starin darlin." Logan said in a teasing voice.  
  
Ororo had become accustomed to being called 'darlin' by Logan, but it still gave her a funny feeling.  
  
They both laughed softly and then Logan asked  
  
"Think Iris is k?"  
  
"She is a big girl. I'm sure she is just prowling the grounds a bit. She'll be fine."  
  
"Hope you're right darlin." He said as he began walking down the wall.  
  
"See you in the moring Logan." Though it was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"You bet."  
  
*************************Meanwhile somewhere on the grounds****************  
  
"Remy didn't tink shat sometin would be going on beteen da two." Remy said while lighting a cigarette and feeling a little sad.  
  
He looked out over the grounds from the small hill, and saw a blur of something go by.  
  
"What in de world." Remy jumped down silently and followed where he had seen the figure.  
  
He continued his silent pursuit until he came to a small pong where the only resident was Iris swimming silently. He watched her in all her beauty and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Oh Remy's une petite chere ami you will neva know."  
  
Remy looked back at her one last time and disappeared into the night, never seen or heard by Iris.  
  
Sorry it took so long if you read my default chapter you know why. For those of you who don't take French une petite chere ami means small darling friend. 


	6. Of Words and Blood

_**Words 2 Readers:**_

Hey everyone its me again! I'm getting back into the flow of writing slowly but surely. Merci to everyone that took out the time to review. I really cried when I read them. I thought this story was going to get lost in the blur of so many different stories and never receive any real reviews. Thanks to those 11 reviews that's how many it was last I checked I will go on. Also thanks to everyone who understood my depressing situation. Ok on to the story. I hope everyone enjoys! I've got some sinister and creative stuff in my head (evil smile)

_**Disclaimer:**_

Don't own X-Men. Only my created characters. If u sue u might get $10 and that's only if I'm in a good mood.

_**Chapter 6: Of Words and Blood**_

"I'm still not favored by Jean and Scott Remy. You know this and yet you push for me to reconcile my differences with them. It should be vice versa, and you very well know that." Iris said while taking Remy's cigarette and taking a puff.

"Tat not be good for you chere. Can cause all kind of catastrophes in da body."

'And yet you persist in continuing to partake of the habit my auburn- haired friend."

"Dis is true Iriz." Remy spoke in his heavily accented voice. "But you are tring to change da subjeck chere. Ze matta at hand iz you conecting wit everyone here."

"I choose who I will communicate with and who I choose not to be in the company of Remy. Just stop for now will you." It was a demand not a question.

"Okay chere. Look Remy mus be goin now. Will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Same place and time?"

"O course." Remy stood from his resting place and helped Iris up. She kissed him slightly on the lips and smiled. He hugged her tightly and strode off into the darkness.

"My goodness after 10:00 already." Iris said glancing at her watch while flying back towards the mansion. She flew up to her room, were her balcony doors were unlocked. She landed and walked in not making a sound. She peered around and proceeded to her bathroom.

Iris could not sleep. Nothing new she supposed. She turned to her side with nothing in particular to think about.

_Logan and Ororo seem to be getting closer by the day. They seem to always be happy in each other's company. Wonder if I could play matchmaker? The tournament is approaching quickly. It will be quite intriguing to see the true skills of these like me._

Iris was startled out her thoughts by a loud but quick scream. She jumped up with nothing more on than a tank top and a pair of girl boxers and flew out her window and down to the grounds. The scream seemingly did not catch the ears of anyone else.

"I wonder what has riled me from my thoughts?" She stalked towards the origin of the scream to see a man, seemingly her age, holding something.

"What business do you have on these grounds? Speak now!" She demanded.

Nothing.

"Speak!"

Before she could move the man that was holding something let it go and it slumped to the ground like a dead person. Then the man spoke.

"Come to me woman. Come to me now!" The man walked into the dim light and Iris had to gasp. The most intriguing looking man she had ever seen. He wore loose leather pants that still showed off his nicely shaped legs, a pair of black military boots, and a wife beater with a black leather jacket. The pants as well as the jacket contained small sliver hoops everywhere. His eyes were big and slant and were a beautiful golden coloring. His eyebrows arched which gave him a mysterious but sinister look. His mouth was set in a firm line with a small trickle of something coming out of it. For the first time Iris noticed he wore a small sliver hoop in his ear and a spiked collar around his neck, but the most unusually thing about him was his hair. It was the deepest color red, almost burgundy, in which she had ever seen at the tips of his hair. The rest of it was onyx black and it all stood straight up like a flame, and as though it was defying gravity itself.

The man was a little taken aback. Never in his years had he seen something so lush and exotic as she. With her long brown legs, beautiful features, and unusual coloring he was almost brought to tears.

"Come to you?! What manner of whore do you think I am? I will fight you to defend my new home." And Iris lowered herself ready for the kill.

The man could not believe it. His spell had not affected this woman. He needed her to come to him. He might as well amuse her.

"Do you think you can fight me?! Come at me then woman." He also crotched down.

Before either could move, however, half the mansion and Pro. X was behind her.

"What's goin on here Riz?" Logan said claws unsheathed.

"I am clueless myself Logan. Just stay back."

To late. Logan had jumped passed Iris and started to attack the man. To everyone's surprise, he vanished out of Logan's path. They soon heard a laugh.

"Fight me bub!"

"As you wish." They heard the mans voice say.

He jumped down from the sky and aimed towards Logan with a katana, but Iris leisurely threw up a hand and the man was frozen in his place in mid-air.

"Gets them every time." Ororo said lazily.

Professor Xavier wheeled up to the man and asked calmly.

"Why have you come here attacking us?

"Do my ears play tricks? That man attacked me. And before that the woman was about to try and attack me.

"TRY!!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU TRY!!" Iris was readying herself, but Marie stopped her.

"Don't do it suga."

Iris calmed.

Why are you on these grounds and I apologize for them offending you." Pro. X stated.

"A group called "The Purifiers" was after me. They say they fight for justice and what is right. They are no more than mutant exterminators with power. That is one of them there, the man pointed to the ground. He managed to track me here. So I killed him."

"And just how did you do it? I saw no struggling when I found you." Iris accused.

"Let me down and I will show you." The man said with honesty.

Iris reluctantly let the man down. He walked into the light and smiled. To everyone's shock a pair of razor sharp fangs were in his mouth. They reached almost below his bottom lip.

"My goddess." Ororo walked up to the man. "How were you able to conceal these while talking. They look quite sharp so they must cut you when you talk."

"No they are retractable to a certain extent." And he demonstrated.

"I did not mean to cause an alarm amongst you. I only seek temporary shelter. If you can offer me that, I can find some way to repay you."

"We can offer that and there will be no need for you to repay us. Welcome to my home and the home of everyone here. I am Professor Xavier founder of this school for the "gifted" if you understand what I truly mean."

"Yes I have heard of you. This is where the X-Men reside correct."

"Let me introduce you to them." As he said this, they all stepped forward.

"This is Ororo Monroe also known as Storm, Professor Jean Grey, Scott Summers known as Cyclops, Logan also called Wolverine, Marie known better as Rogue, Remy called Gambit and our newest addition Iris, whom you almost had the unlucky pleasure of fighting. She has been given the nickname Death Dealer or D.D for short."

"Why that nickname?" The man asked.

"You don't want to know!" someone shouted.

"Everyone else will introduce themselves at a later time." Jean said.

"It is a pleasure. My name is Neo."

"A pleasure Neo." They mostly said in unison.

"So what are you, a vampire Neo?" Iris asked.

"Yes and No. I need blood to survive, but I can go in the sun and before anyone asks, all the stuff you see in movies, like garlic and stakes and churches. It's not real. I can withstand it all. I rather like the sight of the cross." He leaned against a tree and crossed his hands and from this angle a small cross-crept from inside his shirt.

"Well as long as you pose no threat to anyone here, you may stay as long as you wish Neo and welcome." Professor X stated, while turning and going back towards the mansion. "I will have Iris give you a thorough tour of these grounds first thing tomorrow." He threw over his shoulder.

Iris was never one for objections to someone who had provided her with a home, but this was a bit extreme so she called

"Xavier, I believe someone who has more experience with these grounds should show Neo around. I have only been here for a short time and I believe I have classes tomorrow."

Charles stopped. "Yes my dear about that. Please report to my office immediately. Neo should follow you so he does not get lost."

Everyone said their goodnights and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Iris and Neo standing.

"Well shall we proceed. I do not believe either of us wants to stay in the others company for any longer than we have too." Iris began walking.

Keeping good pace with her, despite her long legs he asked

"And why my dear do you think that? One such as I would love nothing more than to forever be in the company of beautiful women."

"Shows how much you think of women."

"If they offer, what kind of gentleman would I be to decline them a good fuck."

Iris halted a turned to him on her heels and said sarcastically.

'Are all vampires like you or are you a special breed?"

"Oh they are all like me, I am just the first to admit it, but I am a special breed."

"The fucking breed." As Iris said this, she realized being around Logan was taking its toll. She was incorporating expletives into her everyday use of words.

_Oh well_

Neo laughed and they continued walking.

"Yes and I am one of a kind."

"Sarcasm sold separately I suppose."

Neo laughed even harder.

"No it's a feature."

"Yes folks and if you act now you will receive a full-year supply of Viagra guaranteed to have your vampire at attention all night for your humblest of whore pleasures."

Neo stopped and laughed.

"You are not an easy catch I see."

"I am not a catch at all. Do I look like a fish?"

"No that you do not."

"I can see you are a true specimen of a male whore."

"If the shoe fits, I must run in them."

Iris wanted to change the subject.

"Where did you acquire your sword?"

"This old thing?" He asked as he pulled it out. " I have had this with me for as long as I can remember. Seems to be the only thing that has not left me."

Iris heard a hint of sadness in his voice as he said that, but chose not to pry into it.

"Do you want to hold it?"

"Thanks." she said, "but I have my own and a large array of other weapons as well." She said this, but only pulled out her katana.

"Nice katana, but how did you just make it appear like that?" He inquisitively asked.

"It is just something I can do. Well we are here. Stay put, I am just going to run inside to the Professors for a minute."

"Whatever."

As Iris walked in, she closed the door.

"Ah Iris. Come sit."

She did as she was told and waited expectantly.

"I know you are far too old to be in classes. Not that you are old in that sense, but I have a slight clue and the last place you need to be confined is in a class. I am sure you know everything there is to know already. Am I right?"

"Well Xavier, I thank you for considering my age and I must commend all the teachers, they have an excellent curriculum. But I am unclear as to what you mean by "know everything there is to know."

"Well I must be heading to my quarters, it is late. Oh and Iris, I gave your classes some thought."

"And?" She waited anxiously

"You may have your specialty class as well as your self-defense class. I want you to teach the specialty class and find someone suitable for the self-defense class. I hope you will make a wise decision."

"Yes I will Xavier! You have no idea how important this is to me." She ran and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and left him to his thoughts. So wound up in her own joy, she forgot about Neo who cleared his throat.

"Oh." She said though not startled. "I forgot about you. This way."

"Don't see how you forgot about me."

"It is most definitely because of my classes." Iris began rattling off the events that led up to her classes and also about the tournament.

"I see. Well it should be a pleasure watching you compete."

"Will you compete Neo?"

"Yes I think I just might do that."

Before Neo could say anything else, he slumped to the floor. Iris rushed to his side.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I.... need blood Iris."

"Where in the hell will I find enough blood to satisfy the thirst of a vampire?"

"I just need a very small amount."

Iris looked around and knew she was beat. He could possible die if she did not come to his aid and though she did not know him well, she would hope he would do the same for her if the time ever came. She lifted him up.

"Come drink vampire. You thirst and I have what you need to sedate that thirst."

"No" he moaned. "I will not take your vital fluid. Let me go into town and pick off a doer of evil."

"You have not the strength. Just do it!"

Neo sat up and wrapped his hands around Iris' waist. She tilted her neck to the side and soon felt the two sharp fangs in her neck. She gasped briefly and held to him tightly as he began to suck. As this progressed, they slowly lifted off the floor (about 4 inches) and spun very slowly.

Iris had never felt anything so intoxicating before. She felt as if she could spin here forever letting him do as he wished.

Neo was hooked. Her blood was that of a doer of evil but also had the taste of a pure blood. Never had he tasted both from the same body and it intrigued him to the point of ferociousness. He held her rougher and sucked harder.

"That's enough. Stop! Stop!" Iris pushed him away and shook him slightly. "Why did you become so rough?" She demanded.

"Forgive me. I have never tasted blood like yours. It was mystifying."

They looked at each other and laughed. Iris noticed a small trickle of blood down his chin. She walked closer to him and moved her finger to catch the blood trickle, and put it in her mouth.

"Taste like ordinary blood to me. You will have to distinguish the differences to me sometime."

She smiled at him, pointed to his room and left him in his own company. He walked in and made himself at home, utilizing the water to his advantage. He looked at a bedside clock and noted it was 4:00. He loved the sun it was true, but he stayed in a sort of trance throughout the day. He had come to live and fight with it no matter what. He laid down and licked his lips thinking about the blood he had just received only a few hours before.

She is definitely not an easy catch

He remembered what she had said.

Do I look like a fish

He smirked and went to sleep.

See ya later!!!


	7. Mutant Tournament: 24 Hours Away

**Words to Readers: **This chapter has a few lines of adult/ x-rated things. You will be able to tell when its coming. If it offends you just skip over it, you won't miss a thing about the plot in the story. Its only one sentence though. Just for anyone to know, my **STORY WILL NOT BECOME A LEMON (SEX) DRIVEN STORY**. I am still trying to decide if I really want to throw them in every now and again. I don't want people who want them to become uninterested in my story and I don't want to offend others by writing them. I only want people to love my reading. (This story has thrown itself back in my mind 10 fold, so my Yu Yu Hakusho story is on hold.)

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill I don't own them.

Chapter 7: Mutant Tournament: 24 Hours Away

The mansion and everyone in it was in an uproar. The tournament was a day away, there were no classes, and everyone had become committed to making sure their skills were perfected. Everywhere Ororo looked, students were here and there asking questions towards others, finding quick sparring partners, and finishing their uniforms. Ororo laughed. In the last 3 years fashion had become a rather large part of the tournament. The girls had asked 4 years ago, if that could become a part of the tournament and they all agreed that it could be an incentive after the tournament. The boys had also become hooked on making sure they were dressed to impress. The winners of the tournament received a week off and a trip to two secluded cabins at Charles' friend little resort. As Ororo walked through the crowd, she saw Iris leaning against a doorway talking to Marie and Bobby.

"Hello. How have you been Iris, Marie and Bobby?" Ororo smiled warmly to them all.

"Hey Ms. Monroe!" Bobby and Marie said in unison and Marie gave her a slight hug.

"Long time no see Ororo." Iris walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Yes it has been a few days since the uproar of the tournament. Do you all plan on participating?" Ororo asked.

"Me and Iris are entering. Marie isn't though. Told her she should, but she said no." Bobby wrapped his hands around Marie's waist and she blushed. As Bobby did this, he smiled slyly at Iris. She rolled her eyes and waved to another student named Shun-Ling. She had become a nice friend to fight with. She was not that powerful, but her endurance was even beyond hers, which stood for a good fight. Iris smirked. No one compared to Logan when it came to fighting. Remy came next, but after that, she really did not think anyone was up to par. She wanted to fight Ororo, but she respected Ororo for saying that she did not really fight without good cause. The fight in Iris was sort of disappointed about that decision. She had sparred lightly with Ororo and she posed a compatible challenge. Iris looked around and summed up that this was not her set. Too many people in too much of a bustle for her taste. She noticed that she had not seen Logan, Remy, or the new guy Neo.

"Did you not hear me Iris?" Ororo came and stood next to Iris.

"Oh excuse me Ororo. What was said?"

"Have you seen Logan around today?" Ororo looked into Iris' eyes and saw a hint of amusement.

"No, but I was just leaving." Ororo, Bobby, and Marie said their goodbyes as they looked as she left quietly from the crowd.

Using her in depth powers, Iris surmised that neither Logan nor Remy were in the mansion.

Always close to nature I suppose

As she walked outside, she felt the presence of someone following her, but she chose to ignore it. She continued her walk, until she found Logan and Remy sparring.

Remy dodged a kick and charged up his Bo staff.

"C'mon Swamp Rat, can't ya do better?!"

"As you wish my Mon Amie."

Iris watched as she saw Remy power up like she had never seen him do before. He swerved and jumped out of Logan's reach and hit him in the back with his bo staff.

"Well done boys." She clapped as she walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Riz." Logan said while picking himself up.

"Remy's une petite chere ami is here to see Remy fight?"

"Yes I was looking for the both of you and surmised you probably had gone off to spar."

"Wanna fight with us Riz?"

"No thank you Logan. I am saving up my energy for the tournament. I am looking forward to defeating some of the people that have not been too kind to me since the beginning of my stay."

"I tink it will be good to have you fighting wit us Iriz."

"I suppose so. How long have you two been at each others throats?"

"A lil more than 3 hours." Logan walked over to a duffel bag and pulled out two beers and gave one to Remy. He also pulled out water and handed it to Iris.

"This entire mansion is in an uproar about this tournament. I suppose it is something of grave importance to look forward to." Iris took a seat near a tree.

Remy went over to her and lay in the grass with his head resting in her lap, while Logan leaned on the side of the tree.

"Do you plan on participating in the tournament Logan?"

"Nah. Professor X said unless we want to challenge someone or someone challenges us and both sides accept we can't fight."

"Maybe Remy will cha'lenge Logan for sport."

"You really want to get embarrassed don't ya swamp rat."

"Do not say that Logan. Remy is a very formidable fighter." She looked down and realized she was absent-mindedly playing through Remy's auburn-colored hair. She continued anyway.

"Tank you chere." Remy grabbed her free hand and began playing with the inside of her palm with his finger.

"Anyways," Logan said, "Everyone here is expectin' a new stock of winners. Be fun to see you fight Iris. Think ya up to it?"

"Sure why shouldn't I be Lo?"

"Remy saw new guy figh'ting. He not be eazy competitor chere. Should you not be careful he might win."

"Speak of the devil Iris."

As they looked towards the mansion, they saw Neo coming with a girl, namely Brittany.

"Ah hello Iris. Logan and Rem right."

"It'z Remy."

"Whatever."

"Hey Remy!" Brittany chimed. She had always had a crush on Remy or better yet, wanted to be in his bed, but he had never shown an interest, but that did not stop her from trying.

"Good afternoon Brit'any." Remy said nonchalantly paying more attention to the shape of Iris' hand than to her. Brittany frowned at this.

"Logan will you be participating in the tournament tomorrow." Neo asked seemingly interested.

"No."

"A shame. I would have so loved to show your weakness to the entire school. And what of you Iris?"

"Yes I will be participating." She said this with less enthusiasm than normal, which still was not a lot. She had stood up to grab Logan's arm to stop him from lashing out at Neo for that off-handed comment, Remy and Logan then packed up their things, Remy kissed Iris on the cheek and Logan gave her hand a squeeze and they began walking back to the mansion, not saying anything to Neo or Brittany. Not feeling up to a good slaughter today, she began to trail back until Neo said

"A shame really. Me and you would have made such a nice pair." Brittany looked at him a frowned again."

"Ha! Of what." Brittany said coldly. Iris turned around slowly and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes I was pondering the same exact question, but maybe you should ask your present beau and not me." At this Iris turned and walked off.

"What did you mean by that Neo?"

"None of your business."

"What do you mean none of my business? I am your girlfriend and you should...

"Hey Britt slow down. Who ever said this was a relationship? Is that what you think?"

"I thought you cared about me Neo?"

"Look it's been fun and the sex was good. I never showed an interest in you, but when you gave me that awesome blowjob I figured what the hell. You can come by my room and give me head anytime you wish. How about that?"

"Well the sex was good... oh what the hell sure! Brittany began walking back to the mansion.

Neo chuckled. "Slut." As he began walking back towards the mansion, his mind fell on Iris. The curves of her body, that slight smile she only gave to Remy, Logan, Ororo, and Professor X, the tone of her voice, the way she licked her lips, and even her mannerisms were very sexual even though she probably did not even know it. Her walk, talk, dress and everything about her turned him on. She would be a major conquest that he would love to conquer. He would love nothing more than all night to play with her large curvaceous breasts and slide his fingers in and out of her womanhood until her orgasm would hit and she would scream his name a thousand times over. He got the chills.

"I definitely need to get with that." And he disappeared into the mansion.

Hours later (around 7:15 that night), Logan found himself looking for Ororo. He had not really seen her that day because of the hype about the tournament. As he continued his pursuit for her, it led him to the back porch of the mansion. He was ready to give up, when he got a soft hint of vanilla musk and different fragrances of flowers. The greenhouse. It was her own little private getaway and that scent was definitely hers. As he made his way to the door, he opened it very quietly and knew she was here, for he heard small footfalls from the back of the house. He crept silently through and noticed how beautiful the flowers were. They all belonged to her and he knew she was the only one to take care of them and he silently commended her for the amazing job she was doing. He soon stopped and his eyes settled on her. Her back was turned and she was clipping dead leaves from a rosebush. As she turned around, her arm hit a glass bottle and it fell, but not before Logan caught it. When he stood up, he was a hairs breath from her lips.

"Hi Lo." She said with affection, and surprise in her voice.

"Uhh... Hey Ro." He handed her the bottle, though neither of them stopped looking at each other. She sat the bottle on the little table next to her, but never moved from her current position.

"Did Iris every find you today Lo?"

"Yeah. Me and Remy were sparring when she found us." They were both talking through lust stricken voices and though Logan could tell Ororo did not know quite how she was feeling. She had loved these last weeks, really months, since Iris came into their lives. Ever since then, it seemed her and Logan had formed a bond and she loved every minute of it and all the time they were spending together. She learned more about him everyday and vice versa. He was quite kind-hearted and always knew what to say and when to say it. She really loved and valued his company. Over this period of time, she even thought she had developed feelings for him again. She had developed feelings for him a while after he arrived, but she knew they could not be returned, so they eventually died down, after the lonely nights, solemn days, and even worse when she began dreaming about him and his touch and heated gaze. She perceived to everyone she was not affected and could care less, but she perceived a lie. She cared for him as a friend and hoped she could care for him as something more.

Logan on the other hand knew what he as feeling. He cared for Ororo the way he could never care for another woman. He adored her company. Listening to her smooth calm voice and the authority it held, watching the way she did the simplest things like drink orange juice or wave her hand. He had noticed for a long time that when she became agitated she bit her bottom lip slightly, how when she walked it seemed sometimes she was not walking at all but gliding. Lately, he had noticed, that when they would take their daily walk around the mansion, how she had began holding his hand or wrapping her arms around his and whisper funny little things in his ear. She had quite the sense of humor. He paid much attention to this because, a little while before that, he had started wrapping his arm around her waist for their walks, or walking behind her with his arms loosely around her neck. Through all this she never objected, but never did little things like that back, but he didn't mind, he knew her and her personality would not allow it, but at this present moment and the way Ororo was acting now, anything could happen.

"Can I uhh.... Kiss you Ororo?" He never asked for anything and would not have even asked to kiss Ororo, but he only wanted to make her happy not scare her off from shock. Before he could mentally hit himself, he felt her lips pressed to his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close enough for her to feel his stirring manhood. Ororo wrapped her arm loosely around his neck as she felt his other hand creep up the front of her shirt. She urged him on by rising to his every touch. Logan's hands roamed over her body as Ororo grew bold and began kissing him on his neck and exploring his body with her hand. Logan picked her up and put her on the table behind them, knocking its contents to the floor. As the kissing continued, Ororo legs were slightly parted and Logan began slowly moving his hand up and down the inside of her thigh, massaging her leg and more _sensitive_ part through the fabric. Ororo moaned through the kiss, but was so shocked from the feeling she felt, she almost fell from the table. Logan caught her, but stopped his ministrations.

"I...am sorry Logan," she breathed through heated vocals. "I am just...

"Sshhh. I know Ro. Can I jus walk you to your room. I know ya ain't ready for this yet, I jus feel for ya Ro."

"I care for you a great deal too Lo. I would like that walk though, but not to my room, but our usual walk if you would not mind." Ororo looked up at him and smiled through a very heated gaze.

"Sure. Anything for ya Ororo." He said sincerely.

He helped her down from the table, and tilted her chin up towards him and slowly moved her hair from her face.

"Lets go Ororo."

As they walked the grounds, they were both silent and had been since they left the greenhouse. Finally Logan said

"Ororo I didn't mean to offend ya or anything."

"You did not Logan, only scared me."

"I didn't want to do that either. I only wanted to show you how I feel in some kind of a way."

"There are more ways to show a woman you care than sex Logan, but it can help."

"Ha! Never thought I'd hear ya say that darlin."

"I am full of surprises and you seem to be bringing them out in me. Sometimes I wonder Logan, if you are just being friendly with me to sleep with me and when I think of that it makes me sad, really it does. I think of how pretty Jean is with her fire red hair and flirtatious manner and I know that is just not me, though sometimes I wish it was. She has always had Scott. It is not like I have not had beau's, but they have only wanted me for my looks. I was always the African beauty with the exotic white hair. I don't want anyone's pity and I always knew someone out there had it worse than me and I have met that person; Iris. I know she would never want my pity, she is very self-efficient and self-righteous where her looks are concerned, but I can't fathom how hard it was been for her. Logan I just do not want you to be deceiving me.

Logan looked at her and said seriously, "I love you Ororo Monroe."

Shocked so speechless, she almost killed over. Logan caught her and they sat on the ground slowly.

"Logan you can't..."

"But I do Ororo and nothin can change that. I would never want to hurt you and decievin ya would be doin so. I don't look at you as the African beauty with exotic white hair, I look at you as MY beauty and that's it, and I can only hope that you would love me too. I don't have many feelings, but to hold in how I feel bout you would kill me. I wanna be with you."

" I want to be with you too Logan and I do love you." This was all Ororo could say.

"Logan helped her up and when she made it to her feet, he picked here up and hugged her as she laughed and giggled. He sat her down and they began running back to the mansion.

On the porch

"You know Logan, if Iris would not have come here, I think we might not have ever been this close." She wrapped herself around him.

"Trust me darlin, we would have, but I thank Iris for moving it along quicker. It could have been months. Come on, we are both tired lets go."

"Whatever you say sweetie." She kissed him softly. Logan was speechless, but wrapped his hand around her waist and they went inside.

Hovering in the darkness in a thin nightgown, in a position as though she were sitting in a chair with her legs crossed was the ever-present Iris. With one hands placed delicately under her chin, she uttered two words.

"You welcome." As she flew off into the darkness, her whereabouts unknown to anyone except someone in the dark.


	8. The 1st Day of the Tournament Part I

**Notes to Readers**: At long last! I'm a senior in high school this year and I only have 5 classes, so things are a lot easier. It's not such a cram to work on my stories anymore. My well thought out Yu-Yu Hakusho story is on semi- permanent hold and I've started a Legacy of Kain fic. If you play video games and are into the RPG's, and if you like vampires, gothic stuff, etc, I suggest you play the LoK series. My story is called "**Bringer of the Past: Helios Audron."** (And yes this is shameless advertisement). As of today 09-28-05, it has 3 chapters, unless something went wrong. I know for sure that 2 have been posted. Please read & review it. I think it is a well thought out story, just like this one. Ok now on to my new chapter(s) (hopefully) and FINALLY!

**Chapter 8: The 1st Day of the Tournament- Part I**

The day had finally come. Everyone had already stepped through to the parallel dimension and was gearing up for the first round of fights. As Iris, Marie, and Jubilee walked around the 'grounds', they noticed Neo standing around, or better, being bombarded by 12 or 13 girls, Brittany in the lead. He wore black combat boots, black loose fitting leather pants, a form fitting blood red shirt and a short sleeveless black motorcycle jacket. The jacket had various chains and sliver hoops connected to it and around his around his neck was a slim spiked collar. In his ear was the ever present hoop and on his right arm, he wore a red arm protectant. His hair was the same; swept up to the sky. As Iris watched in fascination and amusement, she caught glimpse of the cross around his neck.

"Do you think he gets tired of the attention?" Jubilee asked.

"Jubilee, men like him never tire of females casing them around like mindless slaves. I believe it is a universal male thing." Iris stated matter-o-factly. Her language had become slightly less sophisticated since her stay and for this she was happy. It helped her fit in more. They laughed at Neo and continued their walk. There was a large battle platform with four large pillars in each corner, in the middle of everything else around them. Seats were at least 10 feet away from the platform in all directions. The entrance was merely 3 steps that allowed you to step up unto the platform. It was from this angle that seats were placed that were different from the rest. These were where the professor and the X-men were to sit. Front row seats to the battles, but they were walking through the fair grounds at this point. There were rides of all sorts, at least 30 different gaming booths, food stands galore etc. Iris noticed that almost 100 yards away was a large building that almost resembled the school. This was were everyone was to reside during the X-Battles, which the students called it affectionately. No school, hardly any rules, it was something to look forward too. Most of the younger students ran passed the trio, making their way to rides or games. The older students could be seen in various congregations around the grounds, preparing for their battles. The three girls walked over to a large oak tree around 30 feet away from the ring. It was here they saw Remy and some girls ogling over him.

"Beat it bimbos!" Jubilee quirked.

The five girls were about to object, till Remy pushed passed them and kissed Iris on the cheek. This gave them motivation to leave. He hugged Jubilee and Marie and then leaned against the tree.

"Wh're hav ze three of you been? Remy had begun ta tink that you not show."

"Nah suga. We were just showin' Iris round the grounds, since this be her first time here. Figured she would need to have knowledge of these large grounds."

"For what its worth, thank you both for showing me around." Iris smiled in appreciation to Jubilee and Marie.

"No problem. Hey me and Marie are going find the boys, we'll catch you two in the tournament." Jubilee ran off, grabbing Marie by the hand. Marie grabbed her hat before it flew off and shouted her goodbye.

"You know, Remy Lebeau, it is quite unpleasant having your mindless drones stare at me in unmasked contempt." Iris began walking towards professor Xavier, who was a ways off. Remy followed behind her, his hand around her waist.

"Remy not care une petite chere ami. Th'ose girlz not bother Remy in least. Have you seen ze new guy? Neo."

"Yes, when we first arrived. Being hounded by girls as usual." Iris stopped when she came upon Xavier seated in between the other chairs belonging to the X-Men. Seated next to the Professor, as a guest no doubt, was Dr. Harrington, the man responsible for bringing Iris to the Professor.

"Iris let me introduce you to Dr. John Harrington, the man responsible for bringing you to us in your state of unconsciousness. John, this is Iris, a name Ororo affectionately gave her."

"Iris was speechless. This man knew more about her than even herself, for the simple fact that he found her and maybe had an idea of were she came from. She walked to him slowly and extended her hand. He stood up and shook her hand.

"A pleasure to see you again Ms. Iris. I was hoping to see you on my next visit here. You plagued my mind. I was afraid that you were not fairing well, but I see otherwise and so my mind is at rest."

"I thank you for your concern Dr. Harrington and I also thank you for bringing me here. I have adjusted quite well to my new home." She smiled at Remy when she said this. As she went to walk away, she received a telepathic thought from Harrington.

_Once things have settled and the commotion is at a stand still, we must talk. I know you wish to know more about your past and I think I have some helpful clues that might be of use to you._

Iris turned to the man and shook her head in agreement and then continued on her path, but was stopped by Logan and Ororo. As they talked, Harrington noticed that this was no girl child, but a woman of infinite beauty, grace, and curves. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail on her head and still almost drug to the ground. She wore a small purple choker around her neck that showed off small amethyst gemstones. She wore a small purple upper body bodice made of a flexible form fitting cloth that stopped right below her breasts. It sported one strap that was on the left side and went diagonally across the front of her chest and connected to the right side of the bodice. The front of it dipped low into a V-shape, stopping in the middle of her breast. From the choker a small strand of sliver hung directly in between her breasts. White armor adorned both her shoulders and covered the upper part of each arm. She wore white wrist protectants that were also adorned with amethyst. Hanging low on her hips was a long purple skirt that tied on each side on her hips. Splits ran all the way up to the ties, revealing all of her legs and thighs, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She wore white ankle boots with spiked heels that had rather large amethyst gems on each outer side. When she walked, the muscles were seen in her legs and this did not go unnoticed by almost every male on the grounds.

Harrington nodded. No, this was definitely not a little girl.

"Long time no see Riz. Were ya been?" Logan walked up to Iris and gave her a tight hug.

"Here and there, looking around mostly. Hey Ororo." She hugged Ororo.

"Hey Iris. Good afternoon to you too, Remy."

"Bonjour Stormy." He hugged Ororo. "Allo Logan." Remy hit at Logan for good sport. Logan caught his hand easily and smirked.

"Fight like that in the tournament Swamp Rat and ya won't make it to the second round."

"Stop it Logan. Remy is a good fighter." Ororo punched his arm lightly.

"Hey Ro, I know. I was only sportin'." Logan rubbed his arm in mock pain. He grabbed Ororo around her waist and kissed her square in the mouth. A few of the onlookers let out gasps and mumbled comments. Ororo pushed him back, but only after they had kissed for a while.

"You two should get going. The tournaments beginning." Ororo pointed to the fact that people were beginning to take their seats and the fighters were already going to the small building a few feet away from the ring. This was were the fighters resided until they were announced to come into the ring.

"Yeah, we should get going. All the good seats in there might be taken already."

"Will Stormy and Logan c'eer for Remy and une petite chere ami? We will make grand scene, no?" Remy looked at Iris when this was said.

"Of course Remy." Iris looked Remy up and down. Always in leather pants, but today he had on a small wife beater and his usual yellow duster and black combat boots. Even still, everything was neat as a pin on her beloved Remy Lebeau.

"Yea, we will cheer for ya. Na get goin' for it starts without tha two of ya?" Iris grabbed Remy's hand and they made a mad sprint for the building. Logan and Ororo, hand in hand, went to take their respective seats. By this time almost everyone had sat down and the announcer, none other than Professor Xavier, who was wheeling himself to the middle of the ring. As he began to speak, all went silent.

"Hello and welcome to the 4th annual Mutant Tournament. I am sure our returning competitors and our newcomers will enjoy their 3 night stay, in this parallel world. Something new we have added this yr is instead of using artificial light we are now able to see the sun and the moon. I am sure everyone is anxious to challenge last years winner Brian Waltrz or known to everyone as Brick." A tall well toned guy stood up and waved. It had short cropped blond hair with platinum blond highlights that hung just above his eyebrows. His eyes were stone grey, but cheery looking. He smirked as he looked around at everyone and walked to stand by the professor. He wore a emerald green spandex suit with black strips going diagonally across it. He wore cloth boots that were black and green that helped him move faster.

"As you all know, Brian's specialty is being able to control anything that is solid and made of concrete, such as bricks, cement slabs, etc. this makes him very dangerous in the ring and last year, he rendered most of his opponents unconscious." There were some "oohhs" and "aahhs" in the crowd as Brian sat back down.

"Surely everyone is ready, so let the games begin!" Everyone gave a round of applause and yells and screams for who they wanted to win as Ororo walked to the center of the ring.

"**Fight 1: Bobby vs. Shun- Ling"**

"Bobby, wearing his trademark smirk, walked into the ring wearing a simple tracksuit, like a lot of people there, with a small winter scene on the back. Shun- Ling had on a simple Chinese style dress that fit very tight and covered everything but her arms, but it had two splits up to her thigh, which allowed for her a free range of motion. On her feet, she had a simple pair of flat black shoes. Her short cropped black hair was spiked up with colorful hairpins on each side. They walked to the middle of the ring, Bobby smirked and Shun- Ling bowed slightly. She looked around and smiled. Everywhere and all around were different items they could all use to their advantages. Charles received the list of participants and implanted water, stone, glass, fire, etc. Anything that the participants needed.

As the crowd roared for them to start, Bobby powered up just enough to be able to use 50 of his powers. He got on the offensive and ran towards Ling. She dodged his attack easily and went to hit him in the back, but not before he ducked and hit her with a solid ice punch. She slid across the floor a few inches and quickly picked herself up. By this time, Bobby was in front of her and hit her in the stomach with his knee. She ignored this pain and grabbed his face and slammed it firmly into her knee. They both staggered back a bit to regain themselves. Shouts of "that's the way to get him" and "don't let her win" could be heard. A more derogatory "she's only a damned girl, finish her" could be heard. This made the girls made, so some of them turned their cheers from Bobby to Ling.

"This little game is over." Bobby powered up and sent a large attack at Ling. At the same moment, Ling crotched down and began chanting something. By the time Bobby's spell reached her, small specs of light surrounded her. She sent them to meet Bobby's ice ball and they disbursed his attack and it was absorbed and brought into her. No one had ever really seen her powers before.

Iris smiled. When she had become friends with Shun-Ling, she had opted to show Iris her powers. The ability to absorb attacks using micro energy balls (specs of light) from nature as the main absorbent power line. Then absorbing the 'specs of light' into her body, it has the ability to create a weakness for the power absorbed, in Bobby's case, fire.

Bobby powered up to full capacity, turning into Iceman. People shouted their cheers and boo for their respective person.

Shun-Ling ran towards Bobby at full speed. Bobby, shocked by this, turned back to Iceman and also ran towards Ling. As they met, Ling punched Bobby in the jaw and shoulder, eliminating his strongest arm. He retorted by taking her legs from under her and outing his foot in her chest. He pressed firmly down, until he felt something burn his ankle. He jumped back and saw flames in her eyes. She grabbed Bobby and he screamed as his ice flesh began to burn. Flames were released from her fingertips and when she breathed, flames emerged. She continued her relentless assault until Bobby's body reverted back to his normal state and he fell with numerous burns across his body. Ling walked to him with a worried expression.

"I didn't mean to burn you so badly. Are you alright?" She asked sincerely. She was genuinely worried. Bobby tried to move, but the burns prevented any movement. He looked at her angry eyes. She looked down at him with apologetic eyes as the medics came and picked him up. No one was mad at her though, these were the happenings of the tournament. Ororo walked to the center of the ring.

"Winner of round one: Shun- Ling." She smiled slightly and walked back to the small building that housed the fighters. As she entered, everyone just starred at her. She felt more alone than every, until Iris and Remy came and stood by her.

"Excellent job Ling." Iris smiled.

"I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. Honest." She was very upset.

" Ze rules of ze game Ling." Remy comforted her.

"I suppose." She smiled at them for their kindness and went to the back of the building to be alone.

"Her soft heart will be her downfall. Stupid bitch." Iris and Remy turned to see Brittany walk up.

"Brit'any, do you not have a plaze to be going'?" Remy asserted his presence.

"Is it with you Remy?" She asked in her most innocent voice. Iris seethed.

"Remy would not be caught with you. He does have a reputation to maintain."

"Then why is he with you?" Brittany said sadistically.

"Simple, because I am better than you could ever wish to be." At that note, Remy grabbed Iris' arm and they walked off. Brittany simply shrugged and left.

"I cannot stomach that girl." Iris spat.

"Let her be Iriz. She nobody." They both turned as the second fight was being announced. Ororo walked to the ring to announce the battle.

"**Fight 2: Brittany vs. Jubilee"**

That was the end of the LONG chapter 8. It's been so long. Was it good? I hadn't written in a while, so was a good continuation? I have my ideas for the next 7 chapters, so they should come relatively quick. If I get some more reviews, I will continue this story. If I stop now, it's only because I have writers block or school work. My school work comes first and if I have writers block, I care about my fans too much, so I won't write crap, I'll just wait until I'm over my spell. Love ya!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	9. The 1st Day of the Tournament Part II

Disclaimer: Marvel Comics. Not me. Whatever.

**Chapter 9: The 1st Day of the Tournament: Part 2**

Brittany walked cockily up to the stage and smiled at all the guys. Jubilee ran and jumped up, waving to Ororo and Jean.

"She's very enthusiastic about this." Jean commented.

"Yeah, but Brittany isn't a force to be trifled with. She has magnificent control of her powers." Scott stated.

Jubilee stood up and smirked at Brittany. Ready to loose hoe." It was more a statement than a question.

"Stupid ugly bitch." Was all Brittany said. Jubilee, enraged by this, charged a Brittany. She knew Brittany wouldn't just let herself get hit, so at the last minute, Jubilee ducked around her and when Brittany turned around, Jubilee charged up her hand and punched Brittany squarely in the face. She flew back a few feet, while Jubilee looked at her hand. She had never done that before. Her hand still sparked where she had powered up. Not letting Brittany gain recovery, she rand towards her and kicked her in the face, doing a full round house kick. Brittany flew into a large oak tree a few feet away. She was lucky that neither of them had called 'ring out.' For if they had done so, she would have been automatically disqualified. Brittany rose up, a little more than furious. She dreaded being hit in the face, so this bitch would pay with her life if she had anything to do with it.

"If Jubilee keeps this up, she could win. The key to defeating Brittany is to stay out of hand to hand combat with her. She is a close contact fighter." Ororo said very seriously.

"She's young and inexperienced, though she has a lil technique in her." Logan stated truthfully. "I doubt she will win."

"Technique comes in handy in many situations Logan." Jean stated. Everyone saw the underlying meaning of this statement, but Scott.

"Whateva." Was all he said in reply to her obviously hoe-ish ways.

"Bitch! You will pay for hitting my face." Brittany ran towards Jubilee, being careful to avoid her attacks. This was the chance she needed. She quickly engaged in hand to hand combat with Jubilee. Jubilee was able to keep up with her for a while, canceling out Brittany's attacks with her own. She soon tired out and Brittany began her deadly assault began. Her specialty was barriers. She could create them any size and use them as offensive and defensive weapons. Jubilee knew this, so she regained her cool continued dealing blow for blow with Brittany, until she formed small barriers in front of her. They were all just a few inches across and a few inches long, but everywhere Jubilee hit, was blocked by one of the barriers. Before she could jump back, Brittany grabbed her and began relentlessly punching her in the face. Jubilee tried to block these attacks, but Brittany had also placed barriers around Jubilee, but since they were placed by her, her attacks could penetrate. This meant Jubilee had no protection from the onslaught. Brittany took her feet from under her and when she fell, she kicked her in the stomach, almost breaking one of her ribs. Jubilee cried out and sparks flew at Brittany, burning her left arm severely. She shouted in pain and jumped back. Jubilee rose up, clutching her stomach. Brittany screamed her anger and ran at Jubilee again.

Everyone was scared for Jubilee. Anyone who knew Brittany's powers knew that Jubilee was totally defenseless. Iris had begun to worry the most. Since they were inside, all the fighters were watching the fight on a large screen television.

"I don't like the looks of this. That bitch of a female will be angry for the burns. She will hurt Jubilee." Iris spoke aloud. Most of the people agreed with her, except those cheering for Brittany. Iris hoped that Charles would not let it go too far. They continued to look on.

"Brittany had Jubilee on the ground with her foot digging her heel into Jubilee's thigh. Jubilee suppressed a scream. She could do nothing. She realized she was defenseless. Brittany grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into her knee. When she feel, she sat on top of Jubilee and began shaking her violently.

"Bitch! See what you did to my arm and my face. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" She was slamming Jubilee's head into the concrete. She lost consciousness.

Iris didn't say anything. She simply disappeared into the darkness. Even Remy never missed her.

"Professor, I am stopping this." Ororo stood up quickly.

"Yes. This has gone too far. Brittany must stop." Ororo ran to the stage, but stopped. The crowd had gone deathly quite and everyone stared. Iris stood over Brittany with her palm extended directly at her face. At the end of her palm was a small ball of energy that was growing rapidly. It pulsed to the rhythm of Iris' heart, so it was pulsing very quickly. It was deep blue with black streams of energy going haywire inside of it. Brittany rose up quickly, but never let go of the unconscious Jubilee. Iris never moved, but noticed her defiance.

"Put her down NOW!" Even though she was angry, it was said very quite.

"Fine." Brittany dropped Jubilee, letting her head hit the ground. Iris eye twitched angrily. Remy and the others ran out.

"Stop dez chere. Zhe not wort' it." Remy urged her to stop, but it had no effect. She never moved or even flinched. Logan and Ororo screamed for her to stop, but this did help either.

"You told me to put her down." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Yes I did." As Iris said this, she let the ball in her hand disburse and she opted for a better lesson. Before any one saw anything, Brittany had flown through two trees and into a building. When everyone looked in the ring, Iris was still in her exact position. She raised her hand and closed it into a fist. Brittany rose off the ground and her body came flying back towards the ring and back through the trees. Iris let her body drop on the ring pavement. She went to Jubilee and examined her. She proceeded to create a healing sphere, the same thing she had created for Jean the first day she was brought the institution. She was about to put Jubilee in when Ororo spoke.

"That's not necessary Iris. In this dimension, all bodily harm is healed over there." She pointed to a small building. "You can be hurt here, but after the fight, you are totally healed. They will take care of her." The medics came and picked up the two unconscious bodies. Nobody dared tell Iris anything as she walked back into the building. The other fighters followed a ways behind her.

"What was that?" Scott asked Professor Xavier.

"Scott, that woman houses more power than I have ever felt. That one small sphere of energy she created could destroy the entire state of New York. Yet she had total control over the energy flow and its size. I have never seen anything like it. Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Dr. Harrington listened intensely. They all looked in the spot Iris had just been.

_Stupid whore. I'll find her weakness and when I do, I'll have her blood on my hands._

Jean thought this the entire time. No one made a move for nearly five minutes. Once everything had seemingly died down, Ororo walked to the middle of the ring and announced the winner.

"The winner of fight 2 was Brittany, due to the fact that Jubilee was rendered unconscious and the interference does not count."

"**Fight 3: John vs. Brian"**

The two boys walked into the ring and began chatting. Bobby and Brian had been friends for a long time. They shook hands.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you my friend." Brian said in his low alto voice.

"I never would have expected you too Brick." The two friends had always sparred together, so they held nothing back and automatically powered up. Brick's skin turned hard and grey. He looked like a walking cement man. At the same time, john's body was becoming the walking flame. Though Brian was physically strong, he did not have good control over his mutant capabilities. Mostly because he was too damn cocky to ask for help when he needed it. John, however had excellent control over his flame capabilities, but wasn't the best fighter around. John could move fast and hover off the ground, while Brian was a slow mover and couldn't dream of getting off the ground, because his body was just too dense.

Fans cheered for the two boys as they got closer and closer to each other. John struck first. He hit Brian square in the jaw, which they both knew did no damage. Brian grabbed John's leg, spun him around and released him. He grabbed a tree branch and released himself flying back into the ring.

"How about we raise the steaks?" Brick asked

"Thought you would never ask man." The two boys backed away from each other and looked at Professor Xavier and shouted in unison.

"We both call 'ring out!'" They went back at each others throats soon after.

Inside the building, everyone was still watching the fight cheering on their friends. This was not a fight for revenge, nor did they have ill will towards each other. It was simply for sport. Remy was the only one who had fallen asleep. He had told Iris that he "waz bored because, Remy haz yet ta fi'ght." Not really being interested in the fight, she crept silently out the side door and into the carnival area of the grounds. Someone saw this and followed behind her. As Iris looked toward the ring, Pyro was shooting fireballs at Brick. If he kept that up, he could win. It would begin to melt Brick's hard outer layer. Brick was hitting the fireballs in every direction, causing a small light show.

_They will probably be fighting for a while. _She thought.

As she continued her stroll, most of the younger kids pasted her. She had overheard some of them say, that they like to see spectacular powers or pretty light shows. These were the really naïve children and the ones who had no idea what being a mutant was all about. They didn't know the hatred, the racism, and just the anger, and fear they would go through. She continued walking, deep in thought, until she saw Logan and Ororo playing a game of Ring Toss, or better yet arguing over it.

"I'm tellin ya Ro, if ya throw it like this, it'll make it to tha back bottle and ya can have tha biggest gift." Logan demonstrated his technique to Ororo, while she shook he head.

"Logan, if I throw it like that, too much forced will be exerted and it will miss." They both threw there rings and surprisingly, Logan's made it. He looked triumphantly at Ororo as she feigned mock- anger. Logan pointed to a very large white teddy bear that had a bow around its neck with the words 'I love you' attached and written on the bottom of the feet in gold stitching.

"I told ya Darlin. Ya shouldn't be getting this, cause ya didn't listen ta me." Logan said, smiling the entire time. He reached the bear to Ororo and she smiled. He picked her up by her waist and kissed her for a long time. Iris cleared her throat.

"Seems you two are getting along great." She looked mischievously at them both.

"Guess ya could say that Iris. Why are ya out here? Shouldn't ya be fightin?" Logan asked as he continued to hold Ororo's slim waist.

"Haven't fought yet. It's just round 1, but I was hoping to fight early on. Now I will have to wait till round 2 tomorrow." She sounded a bit let down by this.

"You have a lot to look forward to tonight, though." Ororo let in to cheer her up.

"What?" Iris asked now very curious.

"You will have to wait and see. The night after every round, we give something special for everyone, but you are just going to have to wait like everyone else." Ororo smiled, knowing this would make Iris jumpy for the rest of the day.

"Come on Ro. Can I get a clue or something?" Ororo shook her head.

"Looks like ya have company Iris." She turned around, expecting Remy had noticed she was gone, but instead came face to face with Neo walking her way. Ororo and Logan laughed, said their goodbyes and walked off. Iris noticed that even though, all X-Men were required to wear an official uniform, Logan and Ororo's were the exact same. A black fitted uniform with insignia placed to the left and on the right shoulder. Instead of it being in gold or classic black, theirs was in royal blue and they both sported royal blue soft material boots to match.(think saiyan boots off DBZ) Ororo's reaching to her thigh and Logan's to his ankle. As they walked off laughing with each other, Neo appeared behind Iris.

"About time I catch up to you Iris." Neo came a leaned against the small frame of a Cotton Candy Stand. He turned around and asked for two. When he turned back, Iris had walked off. He ran to her and put the cotton candy in her face. She stopped and looked at him coolly, but accepted the generous offer.

"What do you want?" She inquired as she pulled a piece off the candy.

"Just to take a walk with you."

"What makes you think that I wanted the company?"

"You looked lonely when you left." He didn't know the cord that struck. She had been feeling lonely for a companion, but she didn't know why. Maybe something to do with her past. It was as if something was missing from her being, if she could only find out what. Instead of saying anything to him, she let him continue to walk beside her until they came to a small pine tree. Neo loved the smell of pine, so when they got to it, he immediately fell to the ground and leaned against its large trunk.

"What ever are you doing?" She stated. He didn't answer.

"What are you doing?" She insisted again. He opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled.

"I love the smell of pine, so I decided, we could sit here." He then closed his eyes again.

"Who ever told you I would sit with you?" he opened one eye and closed it again.

"Because, it's serene here. You barely hear all the noise going on over there. We are a couple of hundred yards away, and you know deep down, you want to spend time with me." Iris scoffed at this bold use of words, but begrudgingly sat down next to him.

"Now listen. Yes, it's serene, yes, I can barely hear the noise, and no, deep down, I don't want to spend time with you."

"Then why are you here? Why didn't you turn me from your presence before we got here?"

Iris thought about this for some time. She thought she had the answer, but she didn't. She stood up quickly and waited for him to acknowledge her. When he did, she answered.

"I don't know." She began walking back towards the carnival grounds. Neo made no move to stop her but, he shouted.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow after the fights?" Neo was secretly hoping she would say yes. He was compelled to be in her presence. It was the only reason he had followed her out of the building. Iris stopped, turned and looked at him in all seriousness. She shrugged her shoulders in indifference and mouthed a 'sure' and continued her walking. Neo smiled and leaned back against the tree to doze into a pre-natural sleep. Unknown to both Neo and Iris, him asking her to meet him again and her agreeing, was the start of a most uncommon partnership.

I know that this stuff isn't rated mature, but don't worry, I will get that going in my next chapter. Not a lemon, just some lime and much cursing, since Brittany and Iris are going to be in the same area. PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya! **Check out my Legacy of Kain story "Bringer of the Past: Helios Audron"**


	10. Night after Round 1: The Dance

Hey Everyone! I'm doing well huh? Trying to put up the chapters as I go, although after about the next 8 or so chapters, I am going to be a little lost about where the story is going. If I don't get a least a few review soon, I'm going to guess that my story isn't a hit.

It gets lemony in the beginning with Ro/Lo. I am going to try and make it tasteful. What I mean by that is I don't want it to seem like aimless sex. They love each other, I want it to be love making, not aimless sex. Also, Neo makes some confessions to Iris in this chapter.

**Check out my Legacy of Kain story "Bringer of the Past: Helios Audron"**

**(Yes this is shameless advertisement)**

**Chapter 10: Night after Round 1: The Dance**

It was late that evening and Ororo was heading up to her temporary room. It was small, but quaint and comfortable. She had placed a few flowers here and there, making her room smell like fresh flowers. She entered her room to take a quick bath and prepare for the dance. This was the first activity they were giving the students. It wasn't a formal dance, more a 'lets have fun and party all night' type of dance. She wasn't hyped about going, but Logan had insisted. She had never seen him so enthusiastic about going to something like this. She stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. She turned on the water and let it stream down her body. Ororo moaned. This was when she felt all the days' worries and troubles were temporarily washed away. For the little time spent in the bath, her mind could go blank. This is why she never heard the door open or close. Someone slowly removed their clothing and stepped into the shower with her. She froze, but then let her muscles relax as she leaned into the strong embrace of Logan. He was leaning against the wall, so she allowed all of her weight to be shifted to him. Logan wrapped both his arms around her abdomen, caressing her muscles.

"Logan you didn't have to scare me like that." She stated behind half closed eyelids. His hands were working magic on her flat stomach. Logan simply grunted and continued his ministrations. His left hand worked its way up to her neck, trailing his finger along her collar bone. She stifled a moan and rested the back of her head on his shoulders. He placed soft kisses along her shoulders and her neck. Ororo reached up to touch his face and let her eyelids close completely. Logan had let the feral part of himself almost completely take over, but he held the most animalistic part of himself in. He didn't want to scare Ororo. He sucked hard on her neck, getting a soft moan from Ororo's wet lips. He left his mouth in this position and let his hand trail to her breast. He rubbed his fingers over her hard nipples, making her rise to his hand. He grabbed her left breast and massaged it gently, while the other hand roamed farther down to her womanhood. The warm water was flowing on her thighs and her snow white patch of curls. Ororo gasp as she felt his hand roaming below, but she shifted her weight and parted her legs to give him better access. This did not go unnoticed by Logan or his feral side. To it, she was totally accepting him and what he was doing. That was all he needed. He could now claim her as his. He allowed one of his fingers to slide inside her. It was surprisingly easy. Ororo thought because of the water, but Logan knew otherwise. He could smell her. He let his finger roam until it could her clitoris. He rubbed his finger across it slowly, making Ororo scream loudly. He continued this and used his other hand to hold her in place, causing her to squirm in his arms, because of the pleasure he was inducing on her. They were both breathing heavily and Ororo had begun to move to the rhythm of his finger. They stayed like this, until he brought Ororo to her climax. She moaned his name into his ear and as she done this, he bit down on her neck. She yelped in pain, but he urged her to relax, by licking the wound and massaging the muscles in her back, with his free hand. The wound soon stopped its bleeding and Ororo turned to face him in the shower.

"Logan why in goddess did you bite me." She asked, still excited from what was just done.

"Ta mark ya as my mate." He looked at her and hoped she would not think him just an animal or a psycho. She was about to protest when he said.

"Ororo it is just my way. I am the Wolverine afta all." He smirked when he said that, but that was all that needed to be said. Being that Ororo was close to nature, like himself, she knew the nature of the beast and knew that being marked as his mate was a very deep symbolism of love and affection, even if he wouldn't come out and say it. She hugged him tightly and kissed him, pressing her curvaceous body against his. It was his turn to let out a moan due to what was pressed up against his hard manhood. She backed away and smiled.

"Logan, the dance is in less than 20 minutes." Ororo said matter of factly.

"So. We can be late. They won't miss us Darlin." Logan reached over her and turned the shower off, cutting the running water on. He sat down, but Ororo stepped out. He was about to protest, when he saw her step back into the tub. She poured a smooth clear liquid into the running water.

"What's that Darlin?"

"Scented bath oil that Iris brought for me a few weeks ago."

"I'm gonna smell like a female Darlin." He laughed.

"No you won't. It's vanilla and sweet sandalwood." When Logan inhaled deeply, he realized it wasn't a very feminine odor, but a pleasant odor for both sexes.

"It smells good Ro." Ororo leaned into Logan and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Down the Hallway in another room**

Iris stepped out of the tub and dried off. Tonight was the dance and she wanted to look like the best thing a man could have tonight. Her hair was wrapped in a big towel and one was around her slim body. She walked out of the bathroom and opened her temporarily closet door. She pulled out a white silk halter top and a small pair of jean shorts. The shirt was sleeveless and tied behind her neck. It was cut low in the back and in the front. Small diamond crystals were strategically placed all over the front of the shirt. The front dipped to her bellybutton were she had placed a glow in the dark belly ring shaped like a crescent moon. It fitted tightly across her breast, making her nipples very easy to see. She pulled on a white thong that had a string of diamonds across the back. She grabbed her tiny shorts and fastened them. She pulled out a small delicate white scarf and tied it around the waist of the pants. She walked back to her closet and found some white high heels that strapped up her leg. She sat down and tied them to her legs and stood up. They made her around an inch two inches or so taller. She went over to her mirror and took a look at herself. Her shapely legs were all revealed and all her curves were shown off. Her large hips made the tiny jean shorts fit tightly and when she turned around she saw the string of diamonds from her thong. Her hair was still wet. She powered up slightly, using her aura to quickly dry her hair. When she was done, her deep waves shown in the mirror. She sat down at her vanity mirror and pulled out a brush, comb, and hairspray. She began combing and brushing her long locks, which took around 20 minutes. She was going to be late. When she was done, she sprayed her hair, which gave it a pretty shine. She grabbed a white headband and pushed it around her hair. Since she has two inches taller than usually, only the very ends of her hair drug the ground. (She had cut 5 inches off before her shower). To prevent this, she grabbed the comb and wrapped all her hair around her head once and put the headband back on. Now it was to her ankles. She sat back down, and applied lip gloss and eyeliner. Grabbed her Curve Crush (I love that stuff) and sprayed it a few times. Gave herself one last look over and walked out of her room. She usually didn't dress like this, but she knew Brittany, whore that she was, would try and be just that. She had dressed the part of a vixen, not a whore, since there was a difference. She was doing anything to get back at her for her embarrassment of Jubilee. She loved male attention and Iris knew that at least some of it would be reverted to her.

15 minutes later, the dance was well under way. The lights were out, the dance floor was, packed, and the music was blasting. As Ororo and Logan walked down the stairs, Logan grimaced. It took a few moments for his ears to adjust to the music. Currently "Deep Enough" was playing (the song from Fast and Furious. I can't remember who wrote it). People looked up as the pair made it down the finally steps. They walked over to one of the tables lined on the walls, where they saw Jean and Scott. Making their way through the crowd, males noticed Ororo, who had a on a simply emerald green dress. It was sleeveless and covered her neck like a turtleneck sweater. Only her arms were out. It was very form fitting and stopped midway her thighs. She wore a simple pair of dark green pumps. Her outfit was accented with small emerald earrings and an emerald and gold ornament at the end of her hair, which had been braided. She didn't notice the stares, but Logan was very aware of them and it agitated him. He ignored them, but asserted his dominance by placing his hand around her waist. What Ororo _did_ notice was the stares Logan was receiving. Girls from every direction were staring at him, either slyly or, a few, being bold and openly looking at him. We simply wore some tight jeans with some boots. He had a white wife beater tucked into the jeans and wore a button down shirt that was open. It was black with small thin white strips going down it. His arms stretched the arms of the shirt and his huge calves made the jeans fit nicely over his legs. His hair was its usual self, untamed and unruly, giving him that ever present wild look. Ororo was a little jealous and slightly offended that some of the girls were ignoring her presence beside Logan. She moved herself closer to him, if that was possible. As they made their way out of the crowd, they heard some of the song.

_Does he run it deep enough _

_To take you there_

_Does he run it deep enough_

_Oh tell me baby_

They sat down beside Scott and Jean and Ororo yelled over the music.

"How long is it going to last this year?" Scott screamed back.

"Until 1." The music stopped for around 1 minute and in this minute, Iris was at the top of the stairs. A lot of people noticed her, but mostly the guys kept staring, even against the wishes of their girlfriends, behind her was Remy. They had met up along the way. He wore some tight jeans and just a tan wife beater (they are popular in this story aren't they?) with some brown boots (them too). When Missy Elliot's "Loose Control" came on, Iris jumped down the rest of the stairs and made her way to the dance floor. She waved to Ororo and Logan and squeezed in the group. She began dancing to the music.

_I got a cut face chubby waist_

_Legs thick in shape_

_Ass shakin both ways_

_Make you do a double take_

_Planet rocker, show stopper_

_Flow proper, head knocker_

_Beat styler, tail dropper_

_Do my thang, motherfucker_

_My Rolls Royce, Lamborghini_

_Blue Madena, always beamin_

_Rag top, chrome pipes_

_Blue lights, outta sight_

_(Long weave) sewed in_

_(Say it again) sewed in_

_Make that money, throw it in_

_Booty bouncin, gone head_

Many of the people on the floor were immolating many of Missy Elliot's, but none as good as Neo. People were backing up to give him room. Many people had begun to shout his name as he moved to the music.

_Work me, work, work_

_Work me, work, work_

_Work me, work, work_

_Work me, do it right_

_Hit the floor, hit the floor_

_Hit the floor, hit the floor_

_Hit the floor, hit the floor_

_Hit the floor, hit the floor_

Iris noticed this and smiled. She walked over to him and blended in. this continued until the songs final verse was heard.

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall_

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall_

_(Everybody, get loose) Now put your back, on the wall_

_Put your back, on the wall_

_Put your back, on the wall, put your back, on the wall_

_Misdemeanor's in the house_

_Yeah, Ciara's in the house_

_Misdemeanor's in the house, "Music make you lose control"_

_We on fire, we on fire, we on fire, we on fire_

_Now throw it girl, throw it girl, throw it girl, yes_

_Now move your arms to the left girl_

_Now move your arms to the left girl_

_Now move your arms to the right girl_

_Now move your arms to the right girl_

_Let's go now, let's go now, let's go now, WOO! Let's go_

_Should I bring it back right now?_

_Now bring it back down!_

Afterwards, people were shouting Chris Brown Chris Brown! Before any one had a chance, some of the people had taken sides for the dance, then Iris steeped a few feet in front of Neo and he smiled.

"Can you hang?" He challenged her.

"The question is, cane you?" People 'oohh' ed as they stared at each other. When the song came on people backed up to give them room. He walked to her and began break dancing.

_Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do_

People moved to the beat as he imitated Chris Brown's dance moves. When the hook came on, Iris stepped up and challenged him move for move. He stepped back and let her dance.

_You'll see  
Girl I can set you off  
Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down  
I can definitely show you things  
that's gon have you sayin I can't be 16  
Once I get in you won't wanna go  
(and I...)  
I'll have yo girls wishin they were you  
(and I...)  
I know your heard about me, but guess what's goin down if we leave_

Everybody blended back into the circle and continued to dance. Somewhere along the line, Neo and Iris were pushed into each other. Not wanting to be upstaged by each other, they danced harder

_I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop, pop _

_  
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it_

Everyone moved closer to each other as the song continued and went off. This was the 'intermission' time, and Green Day's 'Highway of Broken Dreams' played low in the background. Everyone sat down to rest and chat, or went over to get some of the refreshments. Iris walked to the punch table and bumped into Brittany.

"Stupid dumb bitch." Brittany spat violently. Iris laughed and bumped her again.

"Stop it you slut. Look at what you have on. I bet you are trying to fuck Neo. Well it won't happen. He loves me." Iris almost doubled over anime- style when she thought of those two being in love. Where and when had this girl convinced herself that Neo was in love with her?

"Sorry to break it to you Brit, but you are a convenient fuck and probably a good suck too. That's what interests him about you. Well maybe not interest, but entertains. Brittany lunged herself at Iris, and they fell to the floor. Brittany managed to get a good scratch in on Iris, before she threw her into a nearby wall. When she stood up, Neo was holding her arm.

"What happened?"

"Your little whore became offended because, I told her you don't love her, you are just entertained by her. Brittany had gotten up and ran to Neo's side.

"Oh Neo, tell her it's not true. You love me right?" the girl was begging for him not to embarrass her, but it failed.

"Brittany I told you, you are a good fuck and a superb suck, but that's it. You offered yourself into my bed and I accepted because you are easy." When he finished, she slapped him and ran out, followed by her crew of three or four. Afterwards, Iris left Neo, to sit with Ororo and Logan.

"What was that all about Iris?" Logan asked as she sat down.

"Neo." She stated simply and sarcastically.

"You are fond of him?" Ororo inquired.

"No, but we have a sort of agreement now. Its not all arguing and bitching as in the beginning." Iris sat and talked with her two guardians for over 3 hours, catching up on everything. When Evanesance's "Bring me to life" came on, she stood and said her goodnights to them both and slipped out a small window in the back of the room. Neo followed her. She flew to the rooftop of the building, still being able to hear the song. She sat on the ledge of the building, tilted her head back and listened to the lyrics.

_Wake me up.   
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become. _

She listened closely to the lyrics. It was as if this female singer could read her mind. She felt as though something was missing from her, like she was dead. Her dreams brought fear and darkness every night. A darkness that was consuming her soul and her entire being very slowly. Her past was a distant memory to her. She had no recollection of her past and she felt for it, she had become a nobody, a once great something, now turned invisible. As the song continued to play, it began to rain. She welcomed it greatly. She felt as though she was being watched, so she opened her eyes, but no one was there. She allowed her body to float into the air, until she was 200 or so feet high. Since she had left that window open, she could still hear the music. Her body was soaked and she continued to float. She felt someone grab her. She looked up and Neo was beside her. He looked to see how he was flying. Wings! He had large bat like pair of ebony colored wings. They moved slowly back and forth, keeping him afloat.

"You never told me you had wings?"

"You never asked me." He stated simply. Iris turned from him, in a slightly bitter manner.

"What are you doing up here? Why did you follow me?" she turned to face him quickly.

"I don't know." He stated honestly. "I have a compelling need to be around you."

"You want sex. I have no time for idle games." Iris went to fly off, but he grabbed her quickly.

"Please Iris listen. I don't understand it myself. When I saw Brittany atop you, I thought she had harmed you in some way. That's why I came to your aid. Whenever I tried to talk to you, Brittany followed. I couldn't shake the wench. That's why so many times, I was seen with her." Iris heard him and the music.

_All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything. _

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul _

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life. _

"Believe me Iris, when I first came here, you were a conquest, but now, I don't even know, I just have to be around you in some shape or form." He rubbed some rain out of her face. She flew closer to him and spoke.

"I have that need too, but I wanted to keep it hidden for as long as possible. You were never suppose to know Neo." He filled the gap between them and kissed her slowly. She was reluctant and first, but then eased into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and closed his wings around them both. After the kiss, they stayed that way and drowned out the music. They only heard the rain and each other breathing. Iris leaned up and whispered.

"Where is this going to lead?"

"I don't know. Maybe just a really good friendship."

"With benefits?" she questioned.

"Whatever you want." He looked at her seriously.

"I just want what is happening now." She looked into his onyx black eyes.

"As you wish." He wrapped his arms back around her and rested his chin on her head and hers on his shoulder. They stayed like this for some time.

Within her arms and for the first time in a very long time, Neo felt wanted. She hadn't run from him, even though she had not seen the real him either, just stayed and dealt with his arrogance for months. She was a strong, beautiful, majestic woman. She matched him in wits, conversation, arrogance, coldness, and he knew she was very powerful. A female version of himself.

Inside his arms and sheltered from the rain in his wings, Iris felt protected. A feeling that she remembered feeling long long ago and something else that she hadn't felt. She didn't feel as lonely. For this short amount of time, she didn't feel alone. It was a different kind of loneliness. Remy was there for all her needs and she loved him very much, but it was different. She had acquired many friends since her first coming and Ororo and Logan were like her parents, even though she was an adult. With Neo it was different. It sparked a different part of her being and she didn't know what it was. She exhaled and smiled, just slightly, to herself.

**After thought:** How was that? Please please review! Did you all like my music selections? I wanted it to be more songs than that, but they will be put into the story later. I also wanted the Iris and Neo thing to be a little later in the story. Originally, they weren't suppose to admit this to each other until after the tournament, but my cousin who reads all my chapters before them being posted, advised me against it. He told me "you know after the tournament, the real plot of the story is going to start to unfold. If you wait till then to bring Iris and Neo to at least a close relationship, it will just take away from the plot." This made me go ahead and bring their feelings out in this chapter. So I can make them a couple whenever I want and not get sidetracked from the story too much. Thanks Chris X!


	11. The 2nd Day of the Tournament

**Notes to Readers**: Even though I'm not getting any reviews, I'm still going to write because I have nothing to do as of now. If I find something else to occupy my mind, I most likely will completely stop writing my two fictions or I will just add a chapter here and there when I'm bored. I had a reallyx99 good plot for this story. It all came to me like three days ago. If I could just get some reviews, I know that my readers would be most satisfied, but I guess it is not to be.

This is a straight to the point chapter. 3 fights in one chapter, so is really not much of a side story in here. Just fights.

**Chapter 11: The 2nd day of the Tournament: Part I**

Everyone had taken there seats for the 2nd round of the tournament. Today everyone knew that Iris would be fighting, and they were quite curious to see her powers. The X-Men, Xavier, and Dr. Harrington had already taken the seats for the day. Scott spoke first.

"Professor, do you think Iris will show the potential you presume she will?" Scott had become genuinely interested in the peculiar mutant.

"I suspect Iris will show us more than her powers. I have the most unusual feeling about her Scott." Ororo kissed Logan and walked to the center of the ring to announce the next fight.

"Welcome to day two of the tournaments. As such, we are now in Round 2, but first let me introduce the winners of yesterdays match ups. Shun-Ling, who defeated Bobby. Brittany, who defeated Jubilee and Brian who defeated John." The three winners of the first round stepped out of the building and into the ring, smiling, bowing and waving. Once their introductions and gloating was completed, they stepped back into the building.

Ororo proceeded to call the two contestants for the first fight of the 2nd round.

"**Fight 1 Round 2: Iris vs. Shun-Ling"**

Iris looked up at Shun-Ling and they smiled at each other. This was going to be a fight of no ill will. Shun-Ling was to walk out first, since she had won the fight yesterday. As Iris was leaving, Remy wished her luck.

"Bon chance (good luck) Iriz." Remy kissed her cheek.

"Merci Remy." She continued her walk. Right before she walked through the exit, Neo grabbed her where no one could see (she was walking down a corridor, so the room housing the fights was on one end and the exit on the other). He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"You should make Remy stop kissing you in such a romantic manner." He asserted.

"If you know anything of Remy, he is a hopeless romantic. He means nothing by his actions. He is like a brother to me.

"Yes, I'm sure." Neo said sarcastically, as he pulled Iris closer to him.

"Do I hear a touch of jealously?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes you do." At this, he kissed Iris passionately. When she pulled back, he faced was flushed and lips pouting from the kiss.

"Good luck my dear." He let her go and walked back down the corridor, seeming to disappear into the dark corners. She walked out a few moments later, regaining her composure. She stepped into the ring and looked at her friend.

"Shall this be a high steak match?" Shun- Ling asked her with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Of course Ling." Iris turned to the Professor Xavier and spoke loudly.

"We both call 'ring out' Professor." She turned to Ling and smiled. Then Ling turned to them.

"We also call 'no powers.' This will be a match up determined by physical strength alone. No powers."

"I accept." Iris spoke.

"Then I accept your decisions. 'Ring out' and 'no powers'. Let the fight commence." The Professor spoke loudly. Everyone was in an uproar about the call of no powers. How did they expect to fight? Beat each others brains out until one or the other passes out? People looked on in curiosity and a few telling others that they had been seen sparring multiple times.

"Ready Iris?"

"Just like a sparring match Ling." Iris ran at Ling first. Since it was no powers, she could not even fly. She had to be wary, if she was to forget that for even a fraction of a second, she would be disqualified. Ling crotched ready for the attack, but she didn't know how she was going to go about this. Her great stamina was a large aspect of her winning fights sometimes, but she also knew the fighting pattern of her opponents. Iris was not a patterned fighter and that was something that made her dangerous in any battle. It was as if she fought as she went along and thought of battle strategies during battle. This made her unpredictable. She would have to take her out as soon as possible. Iris ran towards her and was almost in her arms reach. She continued not to move. Iris calculated a move that was drastic, but effective. Right before she reached Ling's arm reach, she dropped to the ground, using her left hand to push off the ground and flip over Ling's head. While upside down, she saw that Ling had swung, but hit only air. As she felt herself coming down, she moved her body into the momentum of her fall, spun and kicked Ling in the back of the head. She thought that she should be on the ground, but she wasn't. Even though the force that was placed at the back of Ling's head was great, she was a quick thinker and very tall, at least 6'4. Before the force sent her flying, she had predicted the attack from the rear, had turned and grabbed Iris' leg. Everyone had begun rising out of their seats, even though it was the beginning of the match. They were anxious to see who would prevail. Ling couldn't do much with Iris, since the force was carrying her back. She saw Iris tensing and untensing her muscles so her body could adjust to the momentum around her. Ling saw that she was soon to collide with a tree. Right before she was to hit, she slung Iris with all her might into a nearby tree. Iris, not expecting this, could do nothing but brace herself for the impact. She didn't know Ling contained such upper body strength. She impacted with two trees and was still going. She already felt a deep gash on her right leg and minor cuts across her body. She crossed her legs to brace herself. When she felt her momentum slow, she twisted her body around to face the next tree. She felt the air around her pull at her body when she turned. When the tree was close, she grabbed a branch and pulled herself up. She sat to catch her breath, since her wind had been knocked from her person. She reached down to her largest gash and pulled a strip of her clothing off and wrapped it around her thigh. The bleeding was profuse, but she needed something to stop it. She would have to be wary of the use of her left leg. She looked around. More than enough trees were placed around her, so she could easily make it back to the ring without placing herself in harms way. She began her journey back to the ring. She almost slipped twice, due to the increasing pain in her leg. Once she made it back into the ring the fight continued.

People were shocked that she had made it back without seemingly a scratch until they saw her leg. She didn't even limp closer to take her stance, but since she wasn't able to use her powers, she had shut down her quick healing process. That meant that the wound would continue to bleed throughout the fight. Ling looked at her apologetically, but Iris only smiled. She had to think of a plan. Ling had great stamina and she had to think of a way to tire her out as quickly as possible. This time, Ling was the one who engaged the mini battle. She ran to Iris as quick as possible and attacked. Iris kept her right leg guarded the entire time, as she thought of how she was going to win. Ling picked up her pace and so did Iris and then it hit her. She would engage in one of the fastest moving fights of her life. Iris would tire Ling out by fighting her and not giving her ant leeway to regain her enormous stamina. And so Iris and Ling fought for over two hours.

No one dared move a muscle as the licks were continually passed from one to another. Both their faces had begun to bleed as their fight became an all out boxing match. They would hit each other and step back, but Iris would always engage back into the battles, determined not to let Ling regain herself. Ling's eyes were beginning to swell under the amount of pressure and strength Iris was hitting her. See knew if she didn't try and end the fight soon, she wouldn't be able to see past her nose. She decided to get dirty and punched Iris in her right leg on the gash. Iris screamed in pain, since the wound was so deep, Ling hit only muscle tissue and bone. She moved a safe distance from Ling and expected the wound. The gash had reopened itself (the blood had began to dry somewhat) and the pain had intensified. Iris knew her right leg was no good anymore because of the hit, so she stayed in place and decided to let Ling come at her. Ling knew that that was a very dirty move and some people showed their disapproval by booing at her, but she knew she had to end this fight and thinking Iris wasn't moving because she couldn't so she ran full speed at Iris. Iris was standing at the edge of the ring and didn't have an idea how she was going to win. Ling was closing in on her and she knew to win, she had to go threw intense pain. She saw that Ling was going to try and use force to knock her out of the ring. As Ling got in arms reach, Iris spun on her right leg and kicked Ling in the back of the head with the same leg. The pressure Iris applied to her leg caused her to fly with Ling. Ling couldn't stop, so she fell out of the ring. Iris fell on top of her, continuing to cry out in pain. Her leg was completely useless. Ling was unconscious and Iris didn't try to move herself as Charles debated the outcome of the battle. Ororo walked to the middle of the ring.

"Winner of this fight is Iris by way of knock-out." Everyone cheered as Neo ran to help Iris up. She feigned him off at first, until he picked her up in his arms and began carrying her off to the med wing. People looked on as he seemed to not be bothered by the looks they were receiving, while she argued that she was fine. He stopped in the middle of the crowd and put her down.

"About damn time you ass!" She dusted herself off and went to walk away. She only got a few steps before the throbbing pain in her leg demanded she stop. She stood frozen in place, trying her best not to scream from the pain in her leg. She was Remy coming towards her and then she felt Neo's strong arms around her waist and then she was back in his arms. Before he was able to get far, Remy stepped in front of him.

"Where are you taking Iriz?" Remy said rather annoyed.

"Look at her! She needs medical attention now. She is loosing consciousness because of her blood loss." Neo's clothing was becoming covered with blood. Remy looked at Neo menacingly, but permitted him to pass only because of Iris. Before they were completely past Remy, he rubbed on Iris' head and whispered in her ear.

"Be safe Remy's une petite chere ami." Neo pushed past Remy and ran to the medical wing of the building that housed the fighters. Ororo and Logan had been following the couple and soon they found themselves in a small room where they were healing Iris' badly wounded leg. Neo stayed with her.

"How did ya let ya' self get so badly wounded?" Logan spoke sternly to her for being so careless with her well-being. Iris turned to him slightly.

"When I fight, I have no use for weakness or pain, so I try and detach my physical condition from the fight. It's easier that way." Neo was sitting on the bed, massaging her hand softly. This did not go unnoticed by Ororo and Logan. Ororo walked to her bedside and moved some hair from her face.

"If you don't care for your physical form in a battle, you will eventually wear yourself to thin." Even though Iris knew Ororo was genuinely concerned, she didn't agree, but she kept that to herself and simply smiled. When the nurses came in, Ororo stepped to the side.

"Ms. Iris, you wounded your leg very severely. Most of your leg muscles are torn, your ligaments are torn and bone is scarred, but of course we can heal you as good as new." They walked to her and held their hands over her leg. With a few well placed words, Iris' leg was completely healed and only the smallest shadow of a scar was left.

"We are sorry, but your leg was injured so badly, that that scar is permanent."

"That's fine. I know the penalty for fighting the way I do." Iris stated simply.

"We do advise you to rethink your attitude towards your physical while fighting. You are wearing your body entirely too much for your own good. Now you are well, you may continue your battles." The head nurse finished chiding Iris. She hoped out of bed, being led by Neo, followed by Logan and Ororo, heading for the exit, until the nurse stopped her.

"Ms. Iris. Good luck out there. You seem to be a very unique fighter to say the least." Iris nodded her thanks and they continued out the door. Ororo kissed Logan and ran ahead of them to announce the next battle.

"The second fight in round 2 will be as follows.

"**Fight 2 Round 2: Neo vs. Brian"**

Once again, everyone went silent. Neo had been the other most anticipated fighter, the other being Iris. They were the newest students and the most enigmatic. Brian walked arrogantly to the ring and waved the crowd. The girls swooned and the guys cheered for their friend. Neo looked at Iris and smiled cockily.

"What? You think I'm going to loose? I expected more from you than that look you are giving me now."

"I'm not concerned about you. I'm just curious. I have never seen you fight before. Will you call 'no powers'?"

"Hell no. That takes every last drop of fun out of the damned fight anyway. You and that girl were beginning to bore me to unmerciful tears. Thank the heavens it ended." He finished with a smile, but he was being serious.

"Oh you go to hell Neo. Let's see you do a grand job then." Iris crossed her arms. He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll not just do that, but I'll make every female here want to fuck me madly, including you my angel." She was taken aback, not by his forward comment, but because he had called her "his angel." She wasn't just surprised, but she felt that she had been called that before.

"Whatever Neo. You couldn't turn me on if you tried." I pushed her behind a tree and touched her between her thighs. She was so surprised, she arched to his touch. He smiled, kissed her and said.

"See that's the good thing. I don't even have to try." He walked off and entered the ring. Iris came from behind the tree, hormones in check. Her eyes followed Neo, as well as all the other females' eyes. When he entered the ring, he took off a light cloak that he had covered his entire array of clothing. When his cloak had fallen, everyone literally heard the intakes of breaths from the females. Neo wore a very tight black muscle shirt that was tucked in a pair of low setting burgundy pants. They were not tight, but very baggy. On his feet, he wore a pair of black combat boots. A chain belt was fitted around his waist, holding the large pants in place. He stood cockily in place with his arms crossed and looked over the crowd. Every female of all ages looked him over. Even Ororo had been surprised of his sheer size. With his height and his appearance, he looked like a reigning god. His arms were large, but not overly large, and sheer muscle. When he moved, nothing extra moved on him, only muscle tensed and relaxed as he moved. He had no fat anywhere on his body. His chest was broad and well defined, so much that it was seen through the shirt. It led down to a trim waist and his legs were left to the imagination, since the pants were so big. He had on a pair of white battle gloves, contrasting with his entire apparel. His hair was in its ever present upswept state with two earrings in his right ear and his cross around his neck. After he finished basking in his attention, he looked at Brian, seemingly for the first time and spoke.

"No rule calling. Is the fine with you." Even though it sounded like a question, Iris and Brian knew it was a mere statement.

"Fine." Brian created to large cement poles each around 14 feet long and 6 inches thick. He launched himself at Neo. Neo was taken aback by his quickness to take him out. Neo steadied himself and made his katana appear. Brian ran full speed and prepared to knock him out the ring. In a flurry of flashes and cement flying, Brian's creations were reduced to small pieces scattered across the ring. Neo stood smiling with his katana in hand. It was still in tact and seemingly without a scratch on it. This shocked the crowd and infuriated Brian. Neo was not one to toy with his opponents so he decided that this was going to be a quick fight. He decided to use his katana to his advantage, since Brian's power had no affect on it. He channeled his powers into his sword and ran towards Brian. Before Brian could follow up, he simply turned himself into his stone form. This didn't stop Neo though. He cut and slashed at the stone figure of Brian, till he heard a loud groan and Brian collapsed to the ground. His body was covered with lacerations and gashes. He was bleeding profusely and couldn't move. When Neo looked out around the crowd, most people's mouths were open or their eyes were as big as saucers. Neo smiled and stood in his current position, waiting for Ororo to come announce him as the winner. Everyone was stunned because, they hadn't seen anything. One minute the two were standing in perfect health at opposite sides of the ring, the next, Brian was collapsing to the ground and Neo was 2 or so feet from his body with his sword by his side, with small traces of blood on it. The nurses came and retrieved Brian, while Ororo walked to the center of the ring.

"Winner of Fight 2 in Round 2; Neo." No one could even cheer. Never had they seen someone with such speed. There were a few students at the school whose specialty was speed and they were the only ones who were able to see him, though very little. Neo walked out of the ring, while nodding to Xavier and the others. He didn't stop his steps until he was in front of Iris. He looked down at her.

"Told you." Neo spoke cockily.

"Told me what? You were so cocky when you took your cloak off, I decided to turn my head and the fight was over so quickly I couldn't enjoy you winning." She finished the statement with a smile. She touched his face and removed some small traces of cement. They continued their small talk, until the next fight was announced.

"**Fight 3 Round 2: Remy vs. Brittany"**

Remy was shocked, but Brittany was a little upset. She had not assumed she would be fighting Remy. She had always wanted to fuck him. They both thought this was a bad match up. She walked to the center of the ring and awaited her opponent. Remy had walked over to Neo and Iris. He was angry to see them together, but he knew Iris would not treat him different, even in front of that bastard.

"Remy I didn't think they would put you up against such a weak opponent." Iris said while smirking at Brittany across the way.

"Remy tinks that it be a dreadfu' miztake. I care not to fight zhat girl."

"Like you have a choice Lebeau." Neo spoke with venom in his voice.

"Remy waz not speakin' ta you. It iz bad enougf zhey put you againzt zhat weak Brian." Remy spoke with just as much venom, implying Neo had only won because, his opponent was weak.

"How dare you you pathetic, filthy…" Iris punched him in his side, to quiet him.

"Stop it both of you. Remy Bon chance ami." She kissed him on his cheek and hugged him tightly. He kissed her back and turned on his heels, only after glaring fire at Neo. After he walked away, Neo spoke.

"Why the hell did you kiss him Iris!"

"I have the right to do as I damn please. Why did you insult Remy, knowing full well he would retaliate?"

"Because he came over here like I wasn't standing by you!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't be around him anymore. That's settled!" By this time, they were both screaming and causing a scene.

"Are you daffy in the head? You nor anyone else will ever tell me what I can and cannot do or who I can be around." She had lowered her voice slightly.

"Fine. Do what you will. After all, I am not your man. I don't give a damn about your ass anyway" Iris was a little shocked that he had said this, but she did not let it show, she merely turned and walked away. He stood mad at her and turned and went the opposite way.

Remy was walking into the ring when he heard the mumblings of an argument. He couldn't hear the words, but they were very angry at each other. He continued into the ring. He was very angry by this time, because of Neo. He decided not the drag this fight out. Brittany ran at him full speed. To test her confidence level, he ran towards her with a hand full of charged cards. He threw them at her and most of them bounced off her shields. A few of them hit her, cutting and burning her in a few places, but they were not precise enough to cause any damage. She ran into Remy, but him being the more experienced fighter, he dropped to the ground and tripped her down. He knew that her shields could not block these sorts of attacks. She caught herself in time enough to save herself from hitting her face on the ground. When she rose, Remy hit her in the stomach with his uncharged Bo staff. He went to hit her again, but she grabbed the end and jerked it from him. With his staff in her hand, Brittany tired to hit him, but missed. She also tried to charge his bo staff with her own powers, which only caused the staff to burn her hand. She screamed in pain and dropped it. Remy laughed and charged some more cards. He strategically threw them, knowing full well that she would put up her barriers. What she didn't know was that Remy knew that she had not learned how to put an entire barrier up, so most of the cards broke threw and burned her. One exploded on her left side and caused her to fall down and hold her side. Remy flipped her and retrieved his Bo staff. He charged it up to its fullest potential and slammed it into the ground. A large electrical surge sped through the ring and hit her while she was on the ground. She screamed as the electrical charges surged through her body for over 10 seconds. When it was over, the fight was over and Ororo walked to the center of the ring.

"Winner of Fight 3 Remy!" Everyone cheered for Remy as he ran out towards the crowd. He pushed passed people who were leaving and going towards the fair, since that was the last fight of the day. He found Iris sitting behind a large pine tree. Iris looked up and smiled.

"Take a seat if you wish Remy."

"Of course Iriz." Remy sat down beside her, lifted her up and put her between his legs. She leaned back and relaxed her muscles.

"Now chere, what did zhat baztard zay ta you?"

"He only said that he didn't want me around you and I said I didn't agree with that. He then said that he wasn't my man and he didn't give a damn about me." Iris finished this angrily, but Remy caught the hint of hurt in her voice. Instead of fussing or replying to what she had said, he caught her chin in his hands and tilted her head up towards his. Iris removed his shades and stared into his eyes. They smiled at each other and Iris knew what his eyes held. All the love for her in the world. She loved Remy so much, but something was holding her back from loving him in the same way he loved her. He kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back and laid her head on his chest. She breathed in deeply. She had always loved the way he smelled. Surprisingly, it wasn't all cigarette smoke, but just a little bit, but most of the other smells were pine and a sweet hint of cologne that mixed with all these to make a very unique, but pleasant smell. She smiled to herself and Remy whispered to her.

"Stay wit me tanight Iriz." His voice was pleading.

"Yes." She whispered back to him and then they both drifted of to sleep, for the moment forgetting about Neo and all others around them.


	12. Note to Readers

Hello avide readers! It seems that after a llllllooooooooonnnnnnngggggggggg hiatus, I have decided to pick this story back up and continue. School and life just got me so wound up that I kind of forgot about it ya know. Its funny to read your own work sometimes. I was 15/16 when I started this story and now im, recently turned, 20. I can see all my errors and little things I can improve on, but I don't think that its so bad as to where it should be changed. I will be writing from now on under a new name; Purpleguiese. I am also happy that SOMEONE decided to review my story and let me know that it wasn't a total gonner. Thank you so much animediva1706! I hope you will be happy with the chapters coming soon and you will continue to review; and that goes for everyone that, hopefully, will read my story. Thanks !!!


End file.
